


Anything Can Happen In The Next Half Hour

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Online Dating, Reader/Reid, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being single and alone, Spencer Reid turns to an online chat room and gets more than he bargained for. A hell of a lot more.</p><p>Especially when he discovers the person he's been communicating with for weeks, is someone he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer was exhausted, he couldn’t sleep. He’d been lying in bed for an hour trying to convince his body to give in to the darkness but he just couldn’t shut off.

Sighing, he pulled out his cell. It was a long shot, it was 2am after all. But he wondered whether she’d be online still. The mysterious woman he’d started talking to five weeks ago on chatzone. Reid had made a profile on the site after overhearing Penelope telling JJ that she’d met her latest beau on there. Garcia was Pink-oracle, Reid had accidentally come across her online one night, and had quickly exited that chat room. He hadn’t uploaded any photos but he wasn’t taking any chances on Penny working out who Drblackjack21 was.

One evening, he’d taken the plunge and private messaged a woman he’d been speaking with casually in a literary lovers chat room. Trancedancequeen was her screen name and she’d made a few casual remarks about one of his favourite authors and they’d struck up a banter. She was 28 and lived in the D.C area, which was intriguing for Spencer to know. Not that he’d ever end up meeting anyone from the Internet…. Although, it had worked for Garcia, so who knows.

Trancedancequeen and Drblackjack21had fallen into easy conversation with each other, and most nights when Spencer logged in, she was there. A few times he’d beat her to it, and there were occasions that they missed each other, just leaving the odd offline message for each other which they’d respond to when they logged in. It was…. nice. Spencer found himself being bolder and feeling more confident speaking to this woman from behind a computer or cell phone screen, depending on what he was using. They shared similar interests in TV, films and literature and this woman didn’t seem bothered when he told her that he worked away a lot. She was apparently out of town a lot too, on business trips, although neither of them had shared what they did with each other.

The past few chats he’d had found himself engaging in what one could construe as risqué conversation. Not anything too bad, but Trancedancequeen had made a comment about finding a certain celebrity attractive, and then the conversation had turned from there into what their types were physically. TDQ had told Spencer she had long brown hair and green eyes, she was slim but curvy at the same time according to her description, and she liked tall guys with nice hair and nice lips. Not that her physicality mattered to Spencer too much, but she DID sound attractive. When Reid had described himself to her, she’d responded with “You sound like just my type” and then had proceeded to throw some flirty comments his way. At first he wasn’t sure how to respond to them but he just decided to throw caution to the wind, and go with it. He’d been talking to her earlier but had logged off to try and get some sleep, he didn’t have to go to work tomorrow but he’d felt exhausted after the week he’d had. But his brain was unable to rest. Logging back into the app, he was surprised to see the little light by her icon, a cartoon of a grinning kitten, flashing; signalling she was still online. He clicked the private message option.

Drblackjack21: Hi. Can’t sleep. Guess you couldn’t either.

TranceDancequeen: Nope… Can’t get my brain to stop thinking about work. Long week. Won’t bore you.

Dr: I don’t think you could ever bore me.

TDQ: Oh hush now. Smooth lines like that combined with the bottle of WINE I’ve drank, and I’ll think you’re flirting with me, Dr.

Spencer grinned to himself and shifted on the bed.

Dr: What if I am?

TDQ: Then by all means, flirt some more. Wuu2?

Reid had initially had to Google the shorthand text speak that she’d used, not being used to it.

Dr: I’m lying in bed. I’m not really that good at flirting.

TDQ: I’m in bed too. And I’m sure you are, you perhaps just don’t realise it.

Dr: Really, I’m not. Trust me.

TDQ: We’ll see. If you think you’re bad at flirting, how are you at sexting?

Spencers jaw dropped a little and he paused, not quite knowing how to respond.

TDQ; Shit, I’m sorry. I blame the wine. Unless… Of course, you want to?

Dr: Erm, I’ve never actually done it before…. But, I’m willing to try?

Spencer couldn’t believe he’d wrote that, he’d be terrible at this and she’d probably never end up speaking to him again. But….

TDQ: Alright…. So I’m lying in bed in my pink panties and a camisole. If you were lying with me, what would you do.

TDQ: PS - it’s that simple, but if you don’t want to then we can talk about something else.

Okay. Reid could do this.

Dr: If I was lying next to you (in nothing but my blue boxers), I’d start running my hand up and down your arm before moving your hair to one side and kissing your neck softly.

TDQ: I’d shiver at your touch and move my body closer to yours, my nipples hardening through my top at the feeling of your lips on me.

Fuck. She wasn’t wasting any time here. Spencer typed out a reply, thinking quickly. If he was with her, what would he actually do, that was all he had to write.

Dr: My hand drifts drift over to your chest, my fingers gently catching on your nipples, my lips moving lower.

The conversation went on in a similar vein for a while, Spencer feeling his dick growing hard and swapping his cell so the he could type with one hand, lightly palming himself with the other.

TDQ: I stroke up and down your length slowly, gripping you as your hands explore between my legs, feeling how wet I am.

Another message flashed up: click to view attachment.

Spender clicked it.

Jesus fucking christ.

The camera was at such an angle so that it showed the neck down only. She was holding her arm out and the photo showed her lying on her bed, the covers thrown off. The camisole she’d described was pulled down, exposing a pair of full, pale breasts with hardened pink peaks to the camera. The hand that wasn’t taking the photo, was between her legs, inside her underwear. Spencer groaned, licking his lips at the image. That was sexy as hell.

TDQ: You like?

Dr: Fuck…. I love.

TDQ: What about this one?

Another attachment appear and Spencer clicked it. It was a close up photo of her underwear, her legs spread. Spencer could see the discoloration of the fabric and his dick twitched when he realised why.

TDQ: See what you’re doing to me, Dr?

Dr: Oh fuck. I see. God if I was there with you, I’d have to taste that.

TDQ: The question is…. What am I doing to you… (you don’t have to BTW.)

Could he? Fuck it. Spencer pushed his boxers down and took his cock into his hands, switching to camera mode and snapping a photo of his erection.

It didn’t look too bad… Here’s to nothing. Spencer sent it.

TDQ: Oh my! Well…. I think I’d quite like to get my lips around that. Imagine them gliding up and down your shaft.

Spencer moaned as he imagined a brunette head of hair bobbing up and down on his dick as he slid his hand up and down it, feeling pre cum gathering at the tip. Typing was becoming a problem now, but he managed it anyway.

Dr: It would feel so good. I’d want to feel those wet lips on mine so I could make you feel the same way.

TDQ: Fuck, that sounds amazing. Grinding on your face as I suck you off. I’m so nearly there, Dr.

So was Reid. He was pumping faster now, going back to looking at the images she’d sent him.

Dr: I’d suck your clit in between my lips, rolling it with my tongue, feeling how wet you are for me.

There was a pause in her reply this time, but Reid could see that she was still online. He used that pause to his advantage, stroking himself harder, his hips bucking off the bed slightly as he felt the pressure begin to build up. Making sure his cover was clear of himself, he let the pressure release, feeling hot liquid spilling out onto his tummy just as another message flashed up.

TDQ: Fuck me….I just came so hard thinking of your head between my legs.

Reaching into his bedside drawer, Reid pulled out some baby wipes and quickly cleaned himself up, before typing back.

Dr: God, me too. That was… Wow.

TDQ: Yep… I suddenly feel ready to sleep. I don’t… Erm. I don’t normally do that by the way. Not on here. Thank you. It certainly released some tension. I’m logging off now. Speak tomorrow?

Dr: I’m glad I could help. And same. I’ve never done anything like that. Definitely speak tomorrow.

TDQ: Night night Dr.

He saw her light flash off to signal she’d logged off, and he did the same, settling down now feeling somewhat relaxed.

..

When Spencer awoke the next morning, he logged straight back into chatzone. She normally wasn’t online so early at the weekends but he thought he’d give it ago.

She wasn’t online, but he could see she’d left him a message an hour ago.

TDQ: Hey. I’m probably overstepping a line here but, we both live in the same area and…. Well, I think that maybe we’d get on in real life. Would you maybe… Want to meet? I’m not a serial killer, I promise :)

Spencer hesitated before replying. He did get on with her, and last night was hella hot. And… Well it had worked out for Penelope. But it was completely out of the ordinary for him. But then again, so was last night. Maybe he did need to start taking some chances.

Dr: Okay. We can do that. I’m free this weekend, just name a time and place.

Spencer set his phone down, checking or every half an hour or so as he went about his morning errands. Finally at around 11am, he logged on to see she’d replied.

TDQ: Excellent. There’s a book cafe on second? Mutal ground. I can be there for 2pm. I’m feeling a daytime meet, just to make sure. :)

Spencer knew the place, and could see that she was still logged in. The message had only been sent three minutes ago.

Dr: Sounds like a plan. How will I known its you?

TDQ: I’ll try to get the booth in the corner and I’ll wear a dark purple sweater with silver stars on it. If we get on as well as I think we will, I’ll tell you my real name and give you my number.

Dr: Alright, I’ll be wearing a green duffel coat with a purple scarf. I’ll see you soon.

…

Spencer was nervous, so extremely nervous. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He pushed open the door of the cafe, inhaling the mixture of caffeine and books, and looked around.

She’d said she’d try for the corner booth so he made his way to the back, scanning the room for someone with brown hair and a purple sweater.

He could see a young woman sitting in the booth, chocolate brown hair loose over her shoulders and as he approached, he could see silver stars glittering on a purple jumper. She looked up from her phone which she’d been studying, tapping away, and then locked eyes with Spencer just as he reached the table.

It was only then he realised that he knew this girl.

Extremely well in fact. They’d worked together for the past eighteen months.

Her eyes raked over him, taking in his green duffel coat and purple scarf and Spencer saw her mouth form into an ‘o’ as she came to the same realisation as he did, blushes forming on both of their cheeks.

“Shit.” were the first words Y/N said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shit ”

Y/N had been waiting patiently for the last twenty minutes having gotten to the book cafe slightly earlier than she’d intended. She was nervous and apprehensive, but kinda excited too.

When Penny had told her this app was where she’d met Kyle, Y/N hadn’t actually expected to find anyone interesting enough to make her want to meet up with them. She’d berated Penny when she’d said she’d met up with some random stranger from the Internet, but she’d hushed Y/N and assured her that Morgan had known where she was and they had a system. She was to text him every thirty minutes and if she didn’t, he would go to the location she’d told him they were meeting at. So she and Penny had worked out the same arrangement today.

What Y/N hadn’t expected from today was to see her colleague, Spencer Reid, standing in front of her in the exact get up that Drblackjack21 had said he would be wearing, and eyeing her purple sweater with panic.

This was… not good.

If she’d had wanted to date Spencer Reid, she would have. But he was quiet and shy around woman. Although they both got on okay at work, he wasn’t someone that Y/N would go out of her way to spend her time away from the office with. In fact, he’d be the last person on that list, right after the office temps. When she’d first started working at the BAU, he’d barely been able to talk to her without stuttering or blushing. This was not the guy she’d been speaking to online for the last five weeks, it couldn’t be.

This was not the guy…. Oh god. This was not the guy who she’d had cyber sex with last night.

This was not the guy Y/N had sent….

FUCK! The photos…

Spencer cleared his throat and the blush on his cheeks deepened. He winced as he tried to check without outrightly asking. “Hey Y/N. Are you…. Are you meeting someone here today?”

Lie? It’s all a coincidence. Drblackjack21 could still be out there, he might not be Reid. Reid just… he lived around here right, and he might just own the same clothes.

Except Reid was a genius and could count cards and was barred from numerous casinos because of his black jack skills. The user name made total sense now.

“Sit.” she told him through gritted teeth, watching as he slid into the booth opposite. The waitress came over and asked if he wanted a drink. He shook his head as did she when the waitress asked if Y/N wanted another. She doubted she’d be here long.

“Give me your phone.”

Spencer looked at her somewhat curiously, and then slid his phone across the desk.

“Password?”

“0910187” he said glumly. Y/N tapped it in and went into his photo gallery, looking for the album that was automatically created whenever a photo was sent via that app.

Yep. Sure enough, there was the photos she’d sent last night. Her boobs, her …. oh god, her wet panties. She quickly erased them from his phone, seeing Spencer close his eyes.

“It won’t work, Y/N” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Although my eidetic memory doesn’t always hold images, I’m sorry but that’s well and truly branded into my brain.”

“Well in that case I’m not going to delete the dick pic you sent me, just in case you decide to tell any one about this. Fuck, I can’t believe it. Of all the people…. It had to be you.”

“Hey… One, I’m sure as hell not going to tell anyone. And two, you’re not the only one that’s disappointed here. I thought I’d finally met a girl who might actually like me, finally met someone I could connect with. And it turns out it’s you.”

they both stared at each other for a moment. He was right, it wasn’t just Y/N that had a right to be annoyed here. Neither of them had photos as their profile pictures, and both of them had used alias and hadn’t revealed their names or jobs.

“Right, okay. Can we just…. ”

“Forget this ever happened? Yes please. Please…. Delete that photo though?”

Y/N laughed at the look on his face. Spencer Reid, asking her to delete a dick pic. It seemed unreal.

Which then sent her brain back to the actual photo itself.

And the conversation, and how it had made her feel.

“Yeah… I’m not deleting it.”

“Thats not fair. You deleted the ones from my phone.” He pouted slightly, her brain thinking about the things he’d said he’d do with his lips.

Fuuuck.

“I can’t delete it from your brain though can I. Look, I promise I won’t show it to anyone.”

And then she remembered. Meh. It couldn’t get much more awkward anyway.

“Anyone else.”

Spencers eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“Any… Anyone el-else?”

“I was telling Garcia this morning about this guy I’d been talking to online and was thinking of meeting up with. I may have sent her a screenshot of that photo. Thank God I didn’t tell her your user…..”

“Garcia has seen my PENIS!?!?”

Y/N glanced around quickly, seeing the people at the next table looking over.

“I don’t think everyone in here quite heard that Reid. Bit louder next time, yeah? Anyway….. She doesn’t know it’s yours. Hell, I kinda wish I didn’t know that it was yours. Full of surprises ain’t ya. ”

He blushed again and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fine. I’ll delete it. And we’ll just mentally try to delete the last five weeks worth of conversations, especially last night. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Spencer nodded and took his cell back.

“So.”

“So.”

The uncomfortableness of the situation was horrific. Neither of them wanted to be the first to walk out but neither wanted to stay in the others company for longer than necessary.

“I’m just gonna…. go. I’m suddenly feeling like daytime drinking may need to become my new thing. It’s the only way the last 24 hours are going to be erased. I’ll erm, I’ll see you Monday.”

She put down enough money to cover the cost of the drink and a tip for the waitress and slid out of the booth.

“See ya, Y/N.”

She walked out feeling his eyes on her as she left.

When she got to her car, Y/N pulled out her cell, texting Garcia.

“I’m alive. He’s not a serial killer but he’s not what I was expecting. I’ll give that site a miss I think for now and go back to casually trawling bars, lol.”

Now. Where was the nearest liquor store?

..


	3. Chapter 3

If Y/N had been disappointed at her online friend being Spencer, she really had no idea how he felt.

Y/N was beautiful, she could get a boyfriend whenever she wanted, if she really wanted one. But Spencer, well. The list of his previous relationships could fit on a post it note. A very very small post it note at that. He thought that maybe this time, maybe just this once, he could meet someone and they could have something real together.

He guessed he was just meant to be lonely.

..

The next few weeks at work were…. Awkward to say the least. The knowledge that two of his female colleagues had seen a photo of his most private parts was causing major issues for him and he found himself blushing and stuttering around both Y/N and Garcia. Garcia had no idea why and just looked at him curiously, where as he could see the corners of Y/Ns mouth twitching every time he fumbled over a word. Three days ago, she’d worn a lower cut top that normal under her suit jacket and he found himself staring at the hint of cleavage that was on show, his gift of a brain recalling the image of what lay underneath the fabric. She’d clocked his glance, pulling up her top and muttering “take a picture, it’ll last longer… oh wait. Eidetic memory…” before stalking off to get more coffee.

In an odd turn of events, this little misdemeanour did seem to have broken whatever ice there was between them. Although they’d got on okay originally, Spencer and Y/N never really talked unless it was about cases. Now, he did find himself passing the time talking about Dr Who with her in the break out area, or discussing a film that had been mentioned in the online chat. They still were in no way close friends, but apparently sexting or having cyber sex with someone; whatever it was called, bought you closer in real life. She’d only really talk to him when they were alone though, and if another Agent or someone else from the office came in to their general vicinity, she’d take whatever she was eating or drinking and leave. Like she was ashamed to be seen with him.

He missed the late night chats the most. He hadn’t realised the Y/N was such a night owl, she didn’t seem to share the perpetual shadows under the eyes like he had. But then again, being female, she could use make up to cover them up of she really wanted although as far as Spencer could tell she didn’t wear much. He missed talking to someone and them not judging him for what he looked like or acted like, they just accepted his online persona as given. It WASN’T that different from how he was really, he just felt more at ease talking to a female without have the constant worry that they didn’t think he was attractive enough or something.

He’d avoid chatzone since the incident but now, as he was lying in bed he found himself wondering if she did still use it. There was no harm in checking, right?

He logged in and pulled up the chat room she was usually in, shocked to see that she was in fact online. But unless she was chatting to someone privately, she wasn’t interacting with anyone in the main chat.

Spencer watched the idle chat going back and forth, people talking about books or music, the odd horny male asking if anyone wanted to Skype. He stayed logged in for about fifteen minutes, just waiting to see if she’d say anything and was just about to log out when a PM flashed up.

TDQ: I stay away from this place for three weeks, and the one night I get curious and you’re in here.

Tell me you’ve been on every night and this isn’t some shocking coincidence?

…

Y/N couldn’t not message him. She’d been logged in for five minutes after exiling herself for the last three weeks, and then he’d popped up. Since the cyber fucking incident y she’d found herself looking at Reid in an almost completely new light. Perhaps he wasn’t the shy, sweet and innocent one that he had everyone believing he was. And some of the things he’d said that night, after claiming he wasn’t good at flirting, well just…. fuck.

And then there was the issue of the penis picture.

Dicks weren’t exactly the most attractive part of a man’s body, in Y/Ns own personal opinion but my oh my. There had been something hot about seeing that photo, his hand with a firm grip around it. The length and girth had both been extremely promising and when she’d first seen it, she could only imagine what a wild ride she could have had on it.

Then finding out that it belonged to Spencer fucking Reid had ripped out all of the fantasies that had been running through her head for those few hours, thrown them onto the floor and pissed all over them.

It was so frustrating and annoying.

Y/N had been been watching him at work, closer than normal, finding that she was drawn to his hands, his mouth, remembering the text from the conversation, the things she’d been doing to herself whilst having that conversation with him.

Why oh fucking why did it have to be him.

It hadn’t just been that last night either. Y/N had felt actually connected to this unknown guy, like he was someone she might actually date. And his physical description sounded so hot and attractive to her . Which was in turn making Spencer look hot and attractive to her.

No!

Just no.

Yet tonight, she found that she was wondering if he was still going online. Was he still using chat zone… And if he was, would he actually talk to Trancedancequeen again. Y/N had actually spoken to him more at work on a personal level these past few weeks that she had in the whole time she’d been there. Seeing each others private parts had obviously bonded the two of you in some kinda of fucked up way.

So she’d logged in and five minutes later so had he. Like he’d had some weird telepathy. After staring at the flashing light next to his name for fifteen minutes she finally gave in and sent him a PM, sitting back and waiting to see if he’d reply.


	4. Chapter 4

TDQ: I stay away from this place for three weeks and the one night I get curious, and you’re in here.

Tell me you’ve been on every night and this isn’t some shocking coincidence?

Spencer stared at the screen thinking of how to reply as Y/N stared at hers, waiting.

Dr: This is the first time since…

TDQ: Brilliant. So we have some random telepathy shit now.

Spencer could almost hear the disdain in her voice, and it was starting to annoy him. Almost like she was suggesting it was his fault.

Dr: Well maybe that’s what happens when you send your colleague half naked photos.

TDQ: Hey. You sent them back too. And I didn’t KNOW you were my colleague.

Dr: True. But you’re the one who upped the ante that night remember. You turned the conversation away from casual chatting to…. Whatever it was.

Okay, so he was right. Y/N did need to stop acting like it was his fault. It wasn’t. Just… Talk about this with him. Maybe actually discuss what had happened online that night.

TDQ: Whatever it was? Full on mutual masturbation, you mean.

Spencer almost dropped the phone, before composing himself and replying.

Dr: Yes.

He didn’t know what else to say right now. He wished they could have just slipped into their previous online banter. NOT the one from last time. Although…

TDQ: Can I just say, that now I know who DrJackblacklover21 is, I’m hella shocked. Never expected you to come out with those sort of lines or to send those sorts of pictures.

Dr: I’m not sure if this is a compliment or not.

TDQ: It’s a compliment, Reid. You seem so…. Well you know….

Dr: Can you not call me that on here? It’s weird. And I know exactly what you’re getting at. Everyone has this skewered view of me, like I’m still an innocent 14 year old who needs to be protected.

TDQ: Okay, Dr it is then. I take it you’re not as innocent as everyone thinks then.

Now Y/N definitely was intrigued. Was there a side to Spencer Reid that no one knew about, that maybe she could dig into.

Dr: I sent you that photo didn’t I?

TDQ: You did. Gotta say, I don’t have an eidetic memory like you do, but my brain definitely hasn’t forgotten that image.

Wait… Why did she put that? That sounded… Flirty.

Was it meant that way?

Spencer couldn’t tell how that message was meant. Was she trying to make him prove a point here, about his lack of innocence?

Dr: Well I haven’t forgotten the one you sent me either.

TDQ: Yet I still caught you staring at my tits the other day.

Dr: Only because I now know what they look like.

TDQ:. You didn’t catch me staring at your junk anytime, did you. And I know what that looks like.

Dr: Point taken. I’ll try to avoid looking at your chest.

It was then that Y/N realised that maybe she didn’t want him to stop. It made her feel… desired. Spencer Reid staring at her chest was making her feel desired. Good lord woman, it definitely HAD been a dry spell. That was the only way she could explain what she put next.

TDQ: Did you like what you saw?

Dr: Pardon?

What the hell? Spencer was totally confused now about where this conversation was going.

TDQ: Did you like what you saw? It’s not a hard question.

Gulping, Spencer answered.

Dr: If I didn’t, I’m not sure you’d have got the reply you did.

She smiled to herself, feeling pleased with that response.

TDQ: On a completely non inappropriate subject, that book you mentioned a few weeks ago, the one you told me I’d thank you for recommending. I totally thank you.

Dr: You read it then?

And so they both slipped back into easy conversation with each other, forgetting that they rarely seemed to converse ‘in real life’.

This continued for another month or so. Spencer and Y/N would idlely chat at work, never about anything in particular other than work. And then in the evenings they’d log on and talk about their lives. What they enjoyed doing outside of work. Neither spoke about work, it was like this chat was a sacred sanctuary away from it. The only time they referenced it was after a particularly heavy case which had lead to Y/N crying in the toilets in the jet on the way home. Although she’d reapplied her make up, Spencer had clocked the red rims around her eyes and had been surprised to see her online that evening. He thought she’d just go home to sleep. He’d simply said to her “The last few days, are you okay?” and she’d replied telling him yes, and thanking him.

This was all until one day when Spencer walked into the break room to hear Penelope, Derek and Y/N having a conversation about chat zone.

“So you’ve not been on there since photo boy?” Garcia asked her and she visibly winced, seeing Spencer enter the room and going to the coffee machine.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Photo boy?” Morgan asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Yup. Y/N met a guy on there that she met up with. Nothing came of it though, but they did have a steamy photo exchange session. I woke up the next morning to a screen shot of one of the photos he’d sent her with the caption ‘have asked if he wants to meet. Hopefully I’ll get to ride that monster one day soon’. Even I was impressed.”

Y/N was trying so hard to keep a straight face, although she could see Spencer with him back to the group. He stiffened at Garcias comment and she knew he had to be blushing.

“So what happened then? Why did you not end up 'riding that monster’.” Morgan asked.

“He just…. Erm, wasn’t what I expected him to be that’s all.”

Later that night when she logged in, she had a message waiting for her.

Dr: Monster?

TDQ: Shut up.

Dr: I’m not sure whether it being called a monster is a compliment or not.

TDQ: Well you managed to impress Garcia and as you heard from that caption, I said I wanted to ride it…..

Dr: What a disappointment I must have been.

TDQ: Meh. Only because I know you. If we weren’t work colleagues, I’m fairly certain that it would have happened, even if had just been a one night thing.

Dr: You know that rule about interdepartmental relationships is a myth right?

TDQ: Carry on and I’ll think you actually still want to fuck me.

Dr:…….

TDQ: SPENCER!!

Dr: I’m joking.

TDQ: Oh great, charming. So now I’m not good enough for you.

Y/N was laughing now, amused at how this conversation was turning out.

Dr: I’m quite certain it would be the other way around, but stop digging for compliments. You know you’re attractive.

TDQ: Question. Why aren’t you like this at work? You’re much more…. Outgoing here. I like this side of you.

Spencer pondered the question momentarily before deciding to answer truthfully.

Dr: Because at work, we all have our little roles, you know? Like Morgan is the smooth man whore, Rossi is the sauve older man who can have woman half his age eating out of the palm of his hand. Hotch is the… erm, sexy single Dad (no, before you even ask) and I’m… well I’m none of them. Because I was so young when I started in the FBI, I became the baby, the one who had to be protected. The sweet and innocent one. I can’t compete with the flirtatious banter that Rossi and Morgan have, and I don’t have the power that Hotch does which I’m sure drives woman crazy. So… I just, I stick in the role I was given when I joined.

Spencer had summed up the men in the team almost perfectly.

Dr: On here though, I can try out new things. It’s not like I’m not being me, but perhaps I’m just being the me I want to be, without risking the judgement or laughter of the others, rather than the me that everyone thinks I should be. Does that make sense?

It made perfect sense to Y/N.

TDQ: I get it.

Dr: Question for you then. Why are you even in here. You could obviously have any guy you wanted, you’re beautiful. Why resort to online chat rooms.

TDQ: So I can’t be judged based on my looks. If I go out, I get hit on because of what I’m wearing and what I look like. Rarely do I intellectually connect with the guys that actually have the balls to come and talk to me. And the ones that I do have a connection with, are always too scared to make the first move cos they think I’m out of their league or something. I wanted to see if I could meet a guy who didn’t know what I looked like, who didn’t care.

Dr: So have you actually met anyone like that on here? Do you talk to other guys, if you don’t mind me asking?

TDQ: I don’t mind you asking. I talked to a few people to begin with, but after a week or so it fizzled out. You’re the only person who I talk to regularly on here, which is strange considering we actually have each others numbers and could talk normally. But… I kinda feel like we’re different people in here, different but the same. What about you? Have you been testing out your new found sexting skills with the mysterious ladies of the Internet?

Dr: Nope. Again, aside from a few casual chats in the main chat room, you’re the only person I private message with. Which like you’ve said, is strange. Especially considering you act like you’re ashamed to talk to me in public sometimes.

TDQ: Do I?

Y/N was shocked. Did she really come across that way?

Dr: Yes. Ever since we started talking in here, if we’re speaking at work and someone else comes in, you shut up. You stop the conversation and walk out. It makes me feel like you don’t want to be seen interacting with me.

TDQ: Shit… I didn’t realise it came across like that. I just…. Well, we’ve never been exactly friendly at work. We’re civil and we work well together but it’s not like we’ve ever actually had proper friendly conversations? So if people start seeing us doing that now, I kinda think they’ll ask why. I’m not ashamed that we’re friends now, Reid. It’s just…. It’s kinda hard to explain how we actually got friendly without inciting questions.

Spencer was glad he’d asked. Now she’d put it that way, he understood.

Dr: So we are friends then?

TDQ: Yes! Just friends that unwittingly had a mutual online masturbation session together without realising. Lmao

Dr: Lol. There’s not many friends who can say that I guess.

TDQ: There’s not. So… We good now?

Dr: Sure. Although I’m not sure I’ll ever one hundred percent forgive you for showing Penelope that photo. If I still had your photo, I’d totally be showing Derek in revenge.

TQD: Except he wouldn’t even believe you’d been sent it from a woman. He’d say you downloaded it or some bull shit.

Dr: Annoyingly, you’re right. But still.

Y/N suddenly had a thought…. A bad one. But she didn’t stop herself acting on it.

TQD: Here…. Does this make you feel any better?

Click to see attachment:

Spencer clicked it and his eyes widened. Y/N had send another photo. She was still lying down but her top was pulled up exposing her breasts to him again. The difference was though, you could see her face this time; she was poking her tongue out at the camera, her eyebrows raised suggestively.

Fuuuck.

Dr: Do you know how hard it is for me to not look at your chest at work already? Jesus Christ, Y/N.

TDQ: No Dr… Really, do tell me how hard it is. As hard as the first time I sent those pictures?

'Oh my God, what are you doing’ was all the was running through Y/Ns head. Yet, she was smirking and enjoying herself thoroughly.

Spencer on the other hand was frantically trying to figure out where she was going and how to respond.

What would Derek do here? He’d just… roll with it, right?

Dr: Not quite as hard. In fact, not really hard at all. I’ve had that image in my head for the while now. I’m used to it.

Lies. All fucking lies. Everytime he thought about it, his dick twitched.

TDQ: Really. Well, I’m extremely tempted to see if can change that. But before I do, the Vegas rule stands for in here, yes?

The Vegas rule? Huh?

Wait. Spencer typed quickly.

Dr: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas??

TDQ: Yep. Sooo… Whatever we do here, doesn’t cross over into real life. We may know each other but…. Well. I’m not gonna lie, that first time was hot as fuck. And…. I’m stressed and could do with relieving some tension. And you were very helpful on relieving it before.

Spencer felt his pants growing oh so tighter as he remembered back to that first time and thought about what she was saying.

Dr: The Vegas rule stands.

He waited, a good few minutes passing before another attachment flashed up.

Click to see video attachment:

….


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N waited, wondering if she’d totally crossed a huge line as Spencer clicked play.

The video showed her with her arm outstretched, the camera above her body. Slowly, Y/N sucked the tip of her finger into her mouth and then trailed it down her chest, over the top that was pulled up. She palmed her right breast a few times, kneading it; the creamy flesh jiggling slightly at her movements, and then she circled her nipple with her finger tips, before pulling on it gently. Then the video ended and Spencer immediately pressed replay, this time watching her face. Her eyes closed and her lips parted at the end when she tugged her hard nub.

Well.

Well then indeed.

Dr: Alright, so that was possibly the hottest thing I’ve seen and now I’m definitely going to have a hard time around you at work.

TDQ: No you won’t. Vegas rule. We’re two different people in here. Think of it that way.

Dr: I’ll try….. I’ll try not to imagine wrapping my lips around those tits and sucking hard whenever I see you.

TDQ: Ugh. You just made me moan. That sounds amazing.

Dr: It does?

TDQ: Yup. I have a huge thing about my boobs. And….. You kinda have a pretty mouth. So that mouth on my tits would just be…..

Dr: Sucking on one, flicking it with my tongue and lightly nibbling it as I’d gently caress the other with my fingers.

Y/N was watching these words flash across her screen, stroking her nipple as they did. She still couldn’t believe that Spencer was sooo good at this. Or that she’d actively invited another session of this actually knowing the Drblackjacklover21 was him.

TDQ: Carry on…

Dr: I’d pull and twist gently, not hard enough to hurt you but hard enough to make you whimper

TDQ: Would you like that, hearing me whimper?

Dr: Yes. I would.

TDQ: Keep talking then.

Fifteen minutes of typing later and Y/N was soaking wet and gasping as she rubbed her fingers over her clit, struggling to type as she read the words that were running over her screen. His replies were coming further apart and she wondered if he was touching himself too.

TDQ: Typing is becoming an issue, but I’m not there yet….

Dr: Same

Spencers dick was slick with pre cum, his hand working up and down it slowly as he tried to think of things to say to her that would get her going. His cell started to vibrate and he panicked, she was calling him. He stopped stroking himself and slid the bar to answer it.

“This doesn’t count either. But…. You did say you’d like to hear me whimper.” Y/N was on speaker, her voice breathy.

Spencer did the same, setting his phone on his chest.

“I did. Is that what I’ll be hearing now?” He kept his voice low, moving his hand back to his throbbing cock

“Yes… Ugh, I never thought I’d say this but your voice sounds so sexy right now. Wanna know what I’m…. ah…. doing?” Y/N really couldn’t believe she was doing this. But… It was fine. It didn’t count, she’d just keep telling herself that.

“Yes, I do.” Spencer murmured, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on himself.

“I’m lying on my bed, my legs spread with one hand between them. My fingers feel so wet with how ready I am right now, it’s kinda a shame I don’t have you here with me, you’d slip right in.”

Spencer groaned, a mental image forming in his brain as he listened to her talking. Her voice was catching and Spencer bit his lip, knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“It’s definitely a shame I’m not….. fuck…. there with you. I’m so hard right now, and it would feel amazing to have something other than my hands wrapped around my dick.”

“Like my lips…. or my pussy…. Oh god….I bet you’d fill me right up.” Y/N was panting now as she worked her fingers over herself, rubbing her clit as she imagined that dick thrusting away inside of her.

“Uh huh…..”

She didn’t reply, her moans becoming louder, Spencer increasing his own ministrations on himself; the loud of her spurring him on.

“Spence… Fuck… Oh god, I’m gonna come…. ”

Her noises were music to Reid’s ears, sweet gasps and moans which Spencer could only picture leaving her parted lips as he groaned his own orgasm out, warm fluid spilling out onto the his tummy as she reached her crescendo.

Y/N lay panting, hearing heavy breathing down the phone, mingling with her own breaths. After a minute or so, she heard him clear his throat.

“So erm…. That escalated kinda quickly.”

“It did indeed….I haven’t come that hard in a while though to tell you the truth.”

Spencer groaned again at her admission, wondering how the hell he was going to be able to look her in the face on Monday.

“Yeah….I definitely need to clean up too.”

She giggled down the phone, knowing what he meant.

“In which case, I will let you clean up and get some sleep. I’m fairly certain I’ll sleep well tonight, Dr Reid. Although… If I ever hear that low tone to your voice at work, I’ll be needing to slope off to the toilets. Who knew Spencer Reid had a sex voice.”

“Probably the same people who knew that apparently Agent Y/L/N has a penchant for phone and online sex.”

“Hey! You’re the only person I’ve ever done this with. Strange isn’t it?”

“Very. Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Spencer. Until next time….. ”

She ended the call, almost certain that there would be a next time.


	6. Chapter 6

It did happen again. Multiple times. Some just in the chat room, others over the phone. It was just so much fun doing it with someone else even though technically, they were still alone. But knowing that the other person was getting off on the things being said, was a major turn on.

Y/N knew she was stepping into dangerous territory though. The Vegas rule stood and they didn’t mention the conversations at work, but she caught Spencer staring at her on numerous occasions and she found herself watching him out of the corner of her eyes just as many times. He WAS hot, she’d always thought he was attractive in his own way but now…. knowing the things he’d said to her and hearing his moans down the phone, had bumped his attractiveness up a level.

Spencer was having the same issues. He always thought Y/N was pretty but now thanks to their conversations, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. One morning in the shower, he’d thought back to their conversation the previous night and he’d had to take himself into his hand yet again, his head pressed against the cool tiles as he pumped away, imagining that it was her doing it rather than him. He unwittingly found his eyes drawn to her chest, knowing she’d caught him looking, a smirk on her lips when she did. She never said anything though, not in front of the others. But if they happened to be in the office alone, or away from prying eyes, she’d sometimes saunter over to his desk and lean over it, giving him a view straight down her top and making his pants grow tighter.

This was getting out of hand.

..

“Y/N, I’ll pick you up at eight okay.” Penny shouted across the bull pen to her as tottered out of the office in her heels.

“Okay. Look fabulous!” She called back, winking at her colleague. Tonight, the team were going out for some drinks and dancing. Team bonding. They tried to do something every few weeks or so, whether it be a night out, or a dinner party. It helped distract from the horrificness that was sometimes their jobs.

“I always do, cupcake. I always do.” Penelope waved as she left, Y/N picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

“How are you getting into town?” She looked over to Reid who was packing up his desk for the weekend.

“Morgan. He’s picking me up in a cab on his way.”

“Ah okay. Guess I’ll see you later then.”

“That you will.”

Later came around quickly and the team were a few drinks in, bantering with each other and feeling more relaxed than they all had in weeks.

Reid was sat next to Y/N, their thighs touching on the seat underneath the table. She looked phenomenal tonight, dressed in a deep green dress with an empire waist line. It clung to her cleavage and then flowed loosely stopping a few inches above her knees. Black panty hose and heels completed the look. Her hair was down and she’d put loose curls into in, and her make up was simple but effective. She was stunning and Reid had watched the heads of at least five guys turn as she and Garcia had walked through the bar to join them in the booth.

The team had ordered cocktails and Reid had ordered a coffee martini, something he hadn’t tried before. He took a sip when the waitress bought them over, wincing at the bitter taste. Y/N laughed, taking a sip on the Pina Colada she’d asked for.

“Is it not nice?”

Spencer shook his head “it’s far too strong. I’d need to add like thirty packets of sugar to be able to drink it.”

Y/N held out her drink to him and reached for his. “Here swap. I’ve had them before and I don’t mind the taste.”

“You sure?”

She nodded and they swapped glasses, both of them turning the glasses around and placing their lips to the exact place that the other persons had been. Neither of them realised that they’d done it though.

An hour later and two more drinks in, Y/N had been pulled up to dance with the girls and Derek. Reid didn’t dance, not even when he was drunk. Although right now he kinda wished he could. A tall handsome looking blonde guy had moved up behind Y/N and she was dancing with him, Spencer watching their hips swaying together and cursing himself for feeling increasingly jealous. After the song ended he watched the guy whisper something into her ear and then she nodded, following him away from the dance floor and to the bar.   
Reid made idle chit chat with Rossi and Hotch, looking over to the bar every few minutes. They were still talking and Spencer could see Y/N laughing and smiling, twirling her hair around her fingers. When she didn’t return after half an hour, Spencer checked his watch, suddenly feeling down. It was half eleven, an acceptable time to leave. He made his excuses to Hotch and Dave and slipped out, flagging down a passing cab.

Y/N watched Spencer slip out, not even saying goodbye to her. That was odd. She tried to refocus her attention back onto Taylor but she couldn’t. He was boring her anyway….

“Taylor, I need to nip to the ladies room and check in with my friends. Thanks for the drink.”

She didn’t wait to hang around for his answer, just moving away back to the table.

“Why did Spence leave?”

“Kid said he had a headache. How’s it going with Mr Blonde over there?” Rossi nodded over to the bar where Taylor was still stood, now chatting to the barmaid. Y/N had already pulled out her phone.

“You okay?” she quickly text to Reid before looking at Rossi and shaking her head, wrinkling her nose.

“Not your type?”

“He’s too…. full of himself, too self assured. Not for me.” Her phone buzzed.

“I’m fine. Headache. Going home to sleep.”

“Guess you won’t be online later then?” she replied, feeling somewhat disappointed.

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to be, thought you’d have had company.”

“Ugh, God no. I shall be alone. In my bed….Probably bored, who knows what I’ll get up to.”

“Depending on how late, I’m sure I can still be up.”

She grinned. “Give me twenty minutes to get home.”

Looking back up at her two male colleagues, she stood.

“Gents it’s been a pleasure. But I’m suddenly feeling exhausted so I’m going to flag a cab and get going.”

Aaron slid out of the booth after her.“ I’ll walk out with you, it’s time I was going too.”

Hotch saw her into a cab and she pulled her phone back out to text Spencer to say she was on her way back, feeling excited.

“Are we messaging or calling?” came his reply.

“Calling. Definitely.” she needed to hear those low sexy tones of his as he worked himself.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting. You looked beautiful tonight, BTW.”

“You looked pretty good yourself, Spencer.”

She tucked her phone back into her purse, shaking the thought that had popped into her head away.

No. No way.

She couldn’t. They couldn’t. Yet she still found herself leaning forward and tapping on the cabbies shoulder, giving him a change of address, one that she knew but she’d only been to once before.

When she made it to his apartment, she took a deep breath and knocked on his door, him taking a few minutes to answer it, still dressed in his clothes from earlier. She couldn’t quite read the look on his face when he realised it was her.

“You said you figured I’d have company tonight. What if I did have company tonight…”

Spencer moved aside to let her in.

“What if that company was you? And….. Rather than talking about doing those things to each other, we do them.”

Y/N bit her lip waiting for him to answer.

“Vegas rule?” he asked quietly.

“Vegas rule.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Vegas rule.”

Y/N and Spencer looked at each other for a moment, locking eyes and both giving the other the chance to back down. When neither of them looked away, they closed the gap between them, Spencer pushing his front door shut and then quickly shoving Y/N up against the wood.

She smirked at him and licked her lips, reaching out and pulling on the collar of his shirt, tugging his head down to her and tilting her lips up to meet his. When their mouths came together, she felt the sparks bursting through her body and within seconds their hands were all over each other, hungrily pulling off the others clothes until they were down to their underwear, their lips only parting to allow Reid to pull off Y/N’s dress.

Spencer pressed his body back up against her, feeling the warmth of her skin against his. He wanted her so fucking badly. Since the second time she’d initiated the online sexting, part of him had wondered if it would inevitably come down to this but he hadn’t dared let himself hope, especially after seeing her chatting to that other guy this evening. But now she was here, pressed up against his door in nothing but her bra, panties, heels and hose. Y/N’s kisses were hot and full of wanting and she tasted of a mixture of mint and sugar. Spencer wondered momentarily if she chewed gum on her way over here, the thought leaving his mind as her tongue played softly against his own. One of her hands raked down his back, her nails catching on his skin in a way that made him groan into her mouth. Her other hand skimmed over his boxers covered ass, palming his butt cheek and squeezing it lightly.

Y/N was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen as she furiously kissed the man she’d been talking about doing disgustingly sexy things with online. She pulled away from him briefly, Spencer using the opportunity to start kissing her neck, his tongue licking a soft trail down her throat to her collar bone and shoulders, grazing it with his teeth. Her head lolled back against the door as his dipped lower and lower, teasing across the lacy trim of her bra. Y/N tangled a hand into his hair, caressing his scalp with her nails as he reached for the thin strap of her garment and slid it down her arm, using his teeth to pull the cup lower; exposing her nipple to him. He blew a stream of air onto it, the pink flesh puckering to him almost instantly.

Spencer blew again softly, hearing a delicious gasp escaping Y/N’s lips as he recalled her comment about having a thing about her breasts. Slipping his tongue out, he circled the pebbled flesh slowly, before dragging it across the centre, flicking the hard nub. Y/N’s hand tightened in his hair so he did it again, her breath catching in her throat. He stole a glance upwards seeing her eyes half closed and her lips parted and she breathed heavily. Closing his lips around her nipple, Spencer sucked. Softly at first but quickly increasing the vacuum he’d formed with his mouth as she began to moan, the sweets sounds like a choir to his ears. He used his hands, slipping one into the other cup and palming her full breast, squeezing and massaging it, as his other hand stroked up and down her thigh, the gossamer of her hose preventing him from feeling her completely.

She was in heaven right now, Spencers lips suckling away on her breast, his tongue flicking against her sensitive nerve endings whilst his hands teased her. She could feel her excitement pooling in her panties, preparing her for what she knew would come shortly. When her legs began to tremble, she pulled his head away reluctantly, not quite wanting to collapse on the floor by his door. Spencer looked at her, his eyes on fire and his lips slightly swollen from the pursing around her nipple.

“Hey… I was enjoying that.” He spoke lowly to her, in the same tone he used during their phone calls.

“So was I. That’s the problem, if you carried on I wouldn’t be able to stand.”

Spencer grinned wickedly and bent his knees, placing his hands underneath her butt cheeks and picking her up.

“So don’t stand then.”

Y/N was both shocked and elated, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked them through to his bedroom, bending over and laying her onto his bed. As he straightened up, Y/N caught sight of the sizable bulge pressing against his boxers as he raised both her legs up and pulled her heels off, tossing them onto the floor.

“Now these are off, I can finally get rid of these.” He slipped his fingers into the waist band of her hose, pulling them down her legs and balling them up, discarding them into the corner.

“You planning on leaving my panties on then?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Just for now. Spread your legs for me please.”

“Pardon? Since when do you tell me what to do?” She was surprised at the commanding ring to his voice.

“Since…. Now.”

Fucking hell… She spread her legs instantly, watching Spencers eyes trail down her body and to her thighs. Bending over the bed again, he gripped the soft fabric of her underwear and bunched it in his hands, pulling it hard against her and slowly moving it from side to side. The friction of the material against her clit made Y/N cry out, and she saw Reid grin. He did it a few more times before releasing the material and stroking a long finger down the centre of her panties.

“Can you feel it, how wet you’ve made me?” she asked hoarsely.

“I can feel it.”

“Spencer, lose the boxers and get on the bed with me.”

He did as she asked, her quickly tugging off her bra and underwear so that they were both completely naked. He lay next to her on the bed and she moved quickly, climbing onto her knees so her could see her glorious body in all of its naked beauty.

“Kinda a bit… weird now that there’s not a screen between us, right.” Y/N asked, a light blush covering her cheeks for the first time this evening as her eyes ran down his torso, stopping at his groin and taking him in.

“A little. Can I just say… And I don’t mean to sound clichéd or corny, but you really are fucking beautiful naked.”

Y/N threw her head back and laughed, not because she found it clichéd or corny but because she couldn’t think of a way to say it back without it sounding wrong. She’d never told a man she thought he looked beautiful before. And she wasn’t about to start now even though he did look fucking magnificent. Just the right amount of tone and definition to his chest and tummy, not overly built but far from the skinny and weedy body she’d sort of expected. He had thick thighs and strong legs, and had already proven that he could carry her easily. She looked back to his face and placed her hand on his chest, trailing it down his body slowly until she reached his middle. Dragging her bottom lip between her teeth and releasing it slowly, she slipped lower, taking him into her hand and feeling him twitch at her touch.

He was thick and hard under her palm and she gripped him firmly, slowly stroking her hand from the tip to the base and back up again.

Spencer watched, his eyes hooded. It had been a while since he seen anyone else’s hand other than his own on there and was savouring it. Spencer traced his own hand up and down her bare thigh, wanting to touch her but waiting to see what she was going to do. She shifted position on the bed, still kneeling next to him. Smoothing her hair back, she moistened her lips and bent over his body, slipping her mouth over his tip and giving him a perfect view of her bottom.

“Fuuuuck… ” He gasped out, his hips bucking off the bed as he felt her wet, warm mouth around him, her tongue swiping down his length as she slid her lips up and down, her hand gripping at the base and following her lips.

Y/N hollowed out her cheeks and sucked, the memories of how to do this coming flooding back, it had been a while after all but by the sounds Spencer was making, she hadn’t lost her touch. She teased him, poking the slit on the end lightly with her tongue and then swirling it around, tasting the salty bitterness of pre cum leaking out. His hand snaked up her legs, pushing between her thighs and stroking her from front to back and then back again, dragging her wetness forward. Finding her clit, Spencer started to massage it with his hand, her gasps vibrating through his dick as she continued to work it with her mouth.

Jesus Christ, he knew what he doing, and soon she was struggling to maintain her momentum as pleasure started coursing through her body. Releasing him from her mouth with a soft pop, Y/N continued to stroke her hand up and down him until he begged her to stop.

“I’m not ready to finish yet…. ” Reid told her and she nodded. He moved his hand, adjusting the positioning as she straightened upright again. Finding her slit, he slipped two fingers inside her, her eyes widening as he curled his fingers, feeling for that fleshy spot on her inner walls. Hitting against it, she clenched down around him, a loud moan filling the room. He did it again and again, her breathing turning into heavy pants, interspersed with rasps and whimpers.

“Spencer… Fuck… Oh fuck….oh shit. Stop stop stop.”

He quickly pulled his hand away from her, his fingers slick with her excitement.

“Did I.. Hurt you?” he asked cautiously.

“God no” Y/N moved on the bed, bending over so that she was on all fours. “I just wanted you to stop so I could tell you to get behind me and fuck me already. I’m on the contraceptive implant and I’m clean, but use a condom if you want.”

“I don’t have any in. I wasn’t exactly expecting you to turn up at my door. But.. I know I’m clean.”

“Then put it in already. Seriously, Reid. I am so ready for this right now, you have no idea.”

Spencer rolled into his knees and moved over the bed so that he was behind her. Running his hands over her cheeks, he gripped his cock and placed it against her opening.

“I have every idea, because I’m so ready for this too. But I’m warning you, this might not last long.” He pushed inside slowly, his eyes widening at the tightness, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Y/N.

“Don’t care. If you come before me, you can finish me off in other ways. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Y/N felt Spencers hands on her hips as he pulled back and thrust inside her again. One hand slid around her front, settling in between her legs and finding her throbbing clit. As he began to thrust, he rubbed. She rocked back and forth with him, squeezing around him and pushing back against him, loving how he filled her. She lowered her head to the mattress, raising her butt up high and causing him to knock almost directly against her g spot as he slammed his hips against her bottom. This was good, too too good.

“Fuck… Oh god. Harder…. ” Y/N moaned, Spencer increasing his thrusts and pushing deep inside her as hard as he could, still circling her clit with his fingers. He could feel her walls clenching and unclenching, the sensation driving him wild. Her pants were getting louder, and a few thrusts later he could feel shakes racking through her body as she choked out his name.

“I’m coming, oh fuck me, I’m coming, Spencer… ”

Fuck, she was and it was beautiful. Senses exploding inside of her, her fingers grasping the bed covers as Spencer pounded a few more times and then juddered through his own orgasm, the fingers on her hip digging into her skin hard enough to bruise.

When he was done, he pulled out of Y/N and clloaspesd on the bed, face down. She followed suite, lowering her body and stretching her legs out so she was flat, feeling that warm sticky feeling of their joint secretions slowly slipping out of her. They’d managed to end up so that their heads were at the foot of the bed, but their bodies were angled diagonally.

Laying in silence for a moment, they both worked to get their breathing undercontrol, the musty smell of sex filling the room. Y/N turned her head so she could look at him.

“Dude, I totally feel the need to high five you right now.”

“Hahaha!” Spencer chuckled “if I had the energy to move, I’d give you one.”

“Some might say, you did just give me one. Jesus fucking FUCK, Reid. That was good. More than good and I don’t even care that I’m probably totally blowing up your ego right now.”

“Blow up my ego all you want, it’s nice to actually get that sort of reaction. It’s erm…. well, been a while. But that was amazing. I’m dead now, but that was totally worth it.”

“I’m both annoyed and surprised that it actually took us THAT long to get to this point. Once I sent you that second lot of photos, it was kinda inevitable really.” Y/N knew this. As much as she told herself otherwise, she’d known that all roads would eventually lead to this.

“Can I ask… What happens now?” Reid shifted position slightly.

“You’re not gonna get all girly on me right?”

“Oh god no. I’m under no impression that this means we’re dating. But…was that like, a one time thing or…. ”

She rolled onto back, Spencers eyes flickering to her chest and then back to her face.

“Good question. We’ve already overstepped the boundary of work colleagues… And we’ve been working together fine since we started talking and realised who we were talking to. Sooo. If you want it to be a one time thing, it can be. But if you want it to be a more than one time thing, then as long as we remain professional and this stays our little secret, then I’m down with that. And before you even think it, I don’t want it to be our secret because I’m ashamed of you or anything ridiculous because I’d have nothing to be ashamed of. It’s just awkward and I…. ”

“Don’t want the incessant teasing or having to try to explain exactly what happened here and why. It’s fine, I get it. And if you’re okay with it, then I think that maybe a few more physical trips to Vegas could be in order.” He rolled off the bed suddenly and rummaged in his drawer for a pair of boxers.

“I’m gonna go clean up in the bathroom. If you want to stay, I can find you a shirt or something to sleep in?”

She really didn’t fancy getting a cab home now, she was exhausted all of a sudden. She told him this and Spencer opened another drawer and tossed a shirt at her before leaving to clean up. She did the same when he’d finished, washing between her legs with warm soapy water and then drying herself. Much better. She pulled on his shirt, only fastening the one button, and then collected her discarded dress and handbag from by his front door before joining him back in the bedroom. Spencer had bought some water bottles back in with him and had placed one on what was clearly to be her side of the bed. She climbed in next to him and settled back against the pillows, getting comfortable.

“Y/N…. Are you really into all of that terrible Trance music?”


	8. Chapter 8

When Spencer woke up the next morning he had his arm thrown over Y/N, his front pressed against her back. He was a sleep snuggler, one of the reasons he had to make sure he had a twin room if he ever had to share on a case. Sometimes the girls were happy to share a double, but after waking up and having Derek punch his arm ridiculously hard and threatening to end him, he made sure that they always had a twin room. He didn’t get to snuggle often though and he relished to feeling of having his body pressed up against someone else.

Y/N was still asleep, breathing softly but she wriggled in her sleep, her butt nudging against him. He realised then that his shirt that she’d borrowed had rucked up in the night and it was her completely bare ass that was against him.

Oh god, he already been semi hard from sleep when he’d woke, but now it was full blown morning wood. Could he wake her up? Or would that be weird?

He stretched out slightly, yawning loudly in an attempt to stir her without her thinking it was on purpose. Her breathing changed slightly, but she still appeared to be asleep.

“Y/N” he whispered softly, nudging his hips against her and lightly stroking his hand up her thigh.

“Y/N….. ” He tried again, louder now, pressing his erection into her back.

“Hmmmm?”

“Are you awake?”

“I am now. Whispering my name into my ear and nudging me tends to do that. And I can feel that you’re certainly awake.”

“Sorry…. ”

She chuckled lightly and Spencer raised himself on the bed, seeing that her eyes were still closed.

“Don’t be….just… I don’t wake up quite as ready as you.”

Reid rolled away from her and pushed her shoulder down gently so that she was laying flat. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at him.

“I can rectify that” he told her, lifting the covers and burrowing down underneath them, moving between her legs.

An hour later, they were done. Twice over.

“Yeah, you can wake me up like that again. In fact, that would be preferable to an alarm clock.”

“Would we ever make it to work?” Spencer asked Y/N and she giggled, readjusting the covers on the bed.

“Probably not. Speaking of clocks, what’s the time anyway. I’m meant to be meeting Garcia for brunch.”

Spencer glanced over to his digital clock as Y/N searched in her bag for her cell.

“It’s only 9am.”

“Ugh. I still need to call a cab and get back, and make myself presentable.”

“Shower here….”

Y/N chuckled and shook her head. “Erm no. One, I don’t have any toiletries here so it wouldn’t work. And two, I have a fairly good idea that if I stepped into your shower, I wouldn’t be alone for very long.”

“That would probably be true. All right, well get dressed and I’ll run you home. I can run errands on the way back.”

“That could work.”

…

Forty minutes later and Y/N was in Reid’s car. He’d quickly showered, his hair still slightly damp.

“I always forget you can drive, ya know.” she commented, scrolling through her Facebook feed.

“I know. I just prefer not to most of the time. It’s handy sometimes, but I find if I’m by myself in a car, then my mind starts to wander and that’s just dangerous. It’s up here isn’t it?”

“Yup. Pull around the corner and the entrance to the residents and guest parking lot is there.”

“Here?”

“Hmmm….. Wait…. NO No Noooo. Keep driving”

Spencer had just been about to pull into the lot when she’d yelled, her cell in her hand. He kept on straight.

“What’s wrong.”

“Pull into that side street up there. Penelope has decided to surprise me with breakfast, she wants a girly pajama day instead. Which is code for she’s too hungover to make herself look presentable. She’s just text me asking why I’m not answering my door.. And now she’s ringing me. Shit.”

Reid pulled into the side street Y/N had pointed at and shut his engine off as she answered.

“Hey… Yes, I know. I’ll be there in two minutes… No… Yes…Yes… NO! Look, I’ll tell you all about it when I get…. No Garcia, I did not take pictures of his…. Yes, if I had I’d share them… PENELOPE!” she was shaking her head at Reid and rolling her eyes, ending the call.

“Excellent. I love that girl but I was not expecting to have to explain my walk of shame to her. NOT that it’s shameful, but you know, the saying an all.”

“What are you gonna tell her?” Spencer was curious.

“That I hooked up with some random guy, although where I met him, fuck knows. Cos I left pretty quickly after you did. Maybe an ex came into town or I hooked up with someone from chat zone, technically that’s not a lie. Anyway….I need to go before she calls me again.”

They looked at each other, not really sure of the etiquette here.

“Erm… So thanks for all the orgasms! And I’ll see you on Monday?”

Reid nodded and grinned at her comment as she slid out of the car, turning around and leaning over into the car.

“By the way… What makes this little walk worse is that I decided to leave you a present under your pillow. Which means I’m walking down the road with no fucking underwear on. Enjoy!”

Spencer burst out laughing, shaking his head as she closed the door and gave a little wave before sauntering down the road to her apartment building, her hands holding her dress down against the light breeze.

Y/N was bracing herself for the barrage of questions she was going to get. She’d use the online story… Because like she’d said to Spencer, technically it wasn’t a lie.


	9. Chapter 9

The questions started almost as soon as Y/N reached her apartment door to see Garcia sitting on the floor outside it. For once she wasn’t wearing her trademark pretty dresses and heels. She was still in pink, but it was pink sweats and her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She wore sunglasses on her face and Y/N knew that underneath would be the remains of last night’s make up smudged around her eyes. Hungover Penelope was someone that she’d had the pleasure of meeting a few times before.

“Who was he?” Garcia reached her hands up and Y/N grasped them, tugging her colleague and friend up off the floor and unlocking the apartment door. They both entered, Penny carrying take out cartons, the smells of fresh coffee and bacon permeating the air. Y/N ignored her question, kicking her heels off by the door and rummaging in her bag for her cell phone.

“Who was he?” Penny asked again and Y/N rolled her eyes.

“The dude from the chat room, okay. Lemme get changed into my sweats and plug my cell in. Batteries almost dead. Set the food out and put the TV on.”

Twenty minutes later and the two girls were curled up at opposite ends of the couch, under the soft throw blankets that Y/N kept in her living room. An omnibus of a daytime soap opera that they both pretended to hate but secretly adored was playing on the TV and they were hungrily scoffing down pancakes and bacon.

“So…..what happened? You didn’t even tell us you were leaving, neither did Spencer. I was beginning to think that you’d sloped off together somewhere until Rossi told me you’d left separately.”

Y/N choked on her pancakes, using the hot coffee to swill them back down.

“Spencer left ages before me. I walked out with Hotch. And… Erm.. We started messaging again two weeks ago and I just decided to go for it. A girl has needs that sometimes she can’t sate herself.”

“And were those needs sated?”

Y/N was in two minds how to answer this one. Because.. well it was Spencer she was talking about here, but Garcia didn’t know it was Spencer. But it still seemed weird.

Penelope was raising her eyebrows, waiting expectantly her food now finished and the containers discarded onto the floor.

“Well?”

Screw it. “Yes my needs were sated. Three times.”

Penelope summoned up enough energy to gleefully clap her hands together.“Are you seeing him again?”

Well technically they’d see each other on Monday but that wasn’t what Penny meant.

“I think we’re gonna see how it plays out.”

“So do you like him then?”

“Penelope it was just sex.”

“But you’re thinking about seeing him again?”

Yes, yes she was.

“Just for sex.”

Penny had removed her shades and Y/N could see her eyes narrowing momentarily.

“I mean it Pen. If I see him again it’s solely for the sake of orgasms. Don’t you dare go reading into this.”

“Will you at least tell me his name? Or his user ID.”

“Not a chance in hell. Same reason I won’t tell you mine, because you would somehow hack it and find out exactly what I’m doing or saying and there’s some things that even best friends don’t want to share. No offence like.”

She did looked offended, her lips turning down into a frown.

“Pen… Come on. I really don’t want you knowing some of the filthy things I’ve said in that chat. And you know you’d look, don’t even try to deny it. I love you and all but there’s some things that I need to keep for my own.”

Y/N reached across the couch and squeezed Penelopes hand lightly.

“Just…. If anything else happens, if this person becomes more important to you, then you’ll tell me?”

“You’ll be the first to know, I promise.”

Garcia smiled at her and the two girls settled back into the cushions and spent the rest of the day watching movies and gossiping idly, ordering takeout in the evening and cracking open a bottle of wine. Penelope ended up stopping over that evening too, Y/N excusing herself for a quick bath at around 8pm and taking her phone with her.

Spencer hadn’t messaged her all day and she wasn’t sure whether to message him either. Now they’d done the deed she wondered if they’d stop hiding in the chat room and switch to conventional texting. She logged in quickly to check, seeing a message left around two hours after she’d left his company this morning.

Dr: Erm so. This is all kinda new to me. Sleeping with someone I know and all that when I’m not actually dating them. But I just wanted to say that last night and this morning was pretty amazing. And I hope things with Penelope weren’t too awkward. Or that things will be awkward between us on Monday.

She grinned to herself, wiggling her body under the bubbles.

Raising her arm out, she snapped a photo and pressed send, choosing to send via WhatsApp rather than the chat so she wouldn’t have to wait until he logged on. She sent a message along with it.

“Penny is still here. She accepted the story about it being the guy from the chat which technically isn’t even a story. And yes, it was pretty amazing. I believe I’ve said this once before but you’re full of surprises Spencer Reid. It won’t be awkward, it’s not been up until now and we’re both adults here; we both know this is just sex.”

She rested her phone on the chair she kept at the side of the tub for towels, hearing it vibrate around five minutes later as she was shaving her legs. She picked it up when she was done.

“You have said it before. I could give you the date and time and the conversation if you’d like without even having to check, lol. But yes, we’re both adults. Have fun with Penelope, and thanks for the pic and the underwear under my pillow.”

“Just to keep you going until next time, yeah.”

“Yeah, until next time.”

When Y/N climbed into bed later that evening next to a tipsy Garcia, she lay there thinking. When exactly would the next time be. And how many more next times would there actual be?

Across town Spencer was wondering the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

The answer to when the next time would be came two weeks later. A case had taken the team out of the state for the best part of those two weeks and they were finally back at base finishing up the required paperwork.

Working together hadn’t seemed to be an issue, which surprised both Y/N and Spencer respectively . Although they’d both told each other and themselves that it was just sex, each of them had still thought that there would be awkwardness. Not even when Penelope had asked Y/N if she was planning on meeting up with chat room guy again in full earshot of Spencer, had things seemed weird. The only indication from him that he’d even clocked the conversation had been a light snicker on his part.

“I’m going to get a coffee, anyone want one?”

Almost everyone on the team called the their coffee orders and Y/N sighed. The coffee machine on their floor was out of order so she’d have to go downstairs to the tiny kitchen that was on the next floor. She hadn’t quite expected everyone to want a drink but now she was going to have to make two trips.

Spencer looked up from his file and pushed his chair back. “I’ll come with you.”

They collected everyones mugs and made the trips down the stairs to the next floor, it was quicker than waiting for the elevator going down. Reaching the small kitchen, Spencer closed the door and the pair began rinsing out the cups and assembling the drinks, waiting for the kettle to boil for the tea that JJ and Penelope had asked for.

The room was tiny and as Y/N and Reid moved around each to get the milk and creamer, and to find some trays to make the trip back upstairs easier, they found themselves brushing against each other. Y/N was searching for the tea bags she knew were in one of the cupboards, finally spotting them right on the top shelf. She reached up on her tip toes, her fingers brushing against the box but only succeeding in pushing it deeper into the recess of the cupboard.

“Reid…. ”

He looked up and saw she was struggling, placing the spoon he was using to scoop in sugar down, and moving to stand behind her, reaching up with his long body to grasp the box for her. As he did, his front pressed to her back and Y/N felt herself involuntarily pushing back against him, the curve of her butt knocking against his thighs.

She felt Spencer still, his hand wrapped around the box but not moving to bring it back down. Slowly she wriggled her hips, jutting her ass out and grinding slowly against him. Spencers other hand moved and repositioned itself on her body, gripping her hips at first and then meandering to her tummy, splaying his palm flat against her.

“What… What are you doing?” came his voice, his breath against her ear.

She smirked and moved her hips in a circular motion, Spencers breathing hitching.

“Nothing, I’m just making drinks.”

“Yeah sure you are. Two can play at this game you know.” With that comment Spencer lowered his hand to Y/Ns trousers, reaching between her thighs and pushing his hand upwards so that he was cupping her, his fingers pressing against her clit between the two layers of fabric.

Y/N placed her hands on the counter in front of her to steady herself as he slowly dragged his hand back and forth causing the fabric to rub against her in the most amazing way possible. She bit her lip hard to keep from making any noise. She straightened her body upright so that she was flush to him, her head lolling against his neck as she continued to rock against his groin, feeling him hard behind her.

“Spencer…. We should stop… ” her eyes had fluttered closed and she only semi meant the words, the friction of her underwear against her beneath his hand was turning her on ridiculous amounts and if it wasn’t for the fact that they were at their place of work, she knew she’d be naked in a matter of minutes.

“You started….. it.” Spencers hand had left it’s grip on the box of tea and was now holding onto the shelf in front of them. He pushed his index and his middle finger higher, circling her through the material.

“Oh fuck…..” she was going to have to sit in damp panties for the remainder of the shift.. This was not good at all, yet so so fucking good both at the same time. She reached behind her with her hand, slipping it between their bodies and palming him through his trousers, feeling him twitch and hearing a low groan as she ran her palm across his length.

Suddenly the door to the small space opened and they leapt apart, Spencer sidestepping Y/N quickly and hurriedly pulling the box of tea down, his front turned towards the counter in order to hide himself. She was at least pleased that her excitement wasn’t visible, pooling in her panties instead.

An intern poked their head into the small kitchen, seeing that it was already cramped with the two bodies that were in their currently.

“I’ll come back later” they muttered before closing the door again.

Both red faced at almost being caught, Spencer and Y/N finished making the drinks, setting them onto two trays with some cookies that were provided for staff. Carefully they walked back down the corridor, not speaking until they were in the elevator alone.

“So. Got any plans tonight?” Reid asked, staring straight at the lift doors in front of him.

“Nope… None. Was just gonna go home and have a nice long bath and then relax. You?”

“Pretty much the same.”

The lift started moving, slowly taking them up to the next floor. Spencer spoke again.

“That thing you sent me. You have one of the fancy corner baths right. They’re quite big, if I remember rightly?”

Y/N grinned, pleased that he was taking the initiative here as every other time online it had been her leading the conversation.

“I do indeed. Definitely big enough for two people.” her eyes flickered over to him as his did the same to her, their gazes meeting as the doors slid open.

“Nine pm?” Spencer asked softly.

“Bring wine.”


	11. Chapter 11

By the time they were released from their jobs, it was was pushing six pm. Y/N rushed home, quickly throwing all of her dirty laundry into a hamper and whizzing around her apartment, tidying it up. She fought with her bed sheets, changing them hurriedly and then made sure the bathroom was clean, setting out fresh candles. She was careful not to put them actually around the bath tub where they could be easily knocked off, instead placing them on the vanity unit and the small windowsill.

The bath tub had been the major selling point for the apartment. Y/N could literally spend hours in a tub and quite often did when she had nothing better to do. She’d read or precariously balance her tablet on the side so she could catch up on whatever shows she’d missed, just refilling the water over and over. It was a corner tub and was easily large enough for two people to share comfortably. And the taps were centered so that no one would have the uncomfortable tap end. It had been years since she’d shared a tub with anyone though, surprised that the next person she was going to be doing this with was Spencer Reid. She is quickly stripped off her clothes and hopped into the shower being careful to not get her hair wet. Although she was going to be having a bath, it really wasn’t that sexy to be doing mundane things such as shaving her legs and cleansing all of the….uh…crevices when someone else was watching you. When she jumped out a few minutes later, she wrapped a terry cloth rope around her naked body, hearing her door sound at bang on nine.

Spencer had gone home and done exactly the same thing, jumped in his shower to make sure that he was clean, taking care of any important business. He was nervous though. This was JUST sex but last time, there had been a fair amount of alcohol consumed before they’d got down to the dirty, this time it was actually planned.

When Y/N opened her door to him wearing a robe and smelling of coconut, Spencer could tell she’d done the same thing as him and that made him grin and relax slightly. He handed her the bottle of red wine he’d bought with him and stepped inside the apartment as she closed the door.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They looked at each other somewhat awkwardly, both wondering whether they should greet each other with a kiss or not and exactly how to get from here, to the bed or bathroom without seeming ridiculously eager. It was Y/N who took the lead.

“So my bedroom is through that door there and the bathroom is the door opposite. I’ll go run a bath yeah, if you want to dump your stuff?”

Spencer nodded and headed off into the bedroom, hearing rushing water a few seconds later. When he entered the room after stripping down to his boxers, he could see the tub filling with bubbles, two glasses of wine and the bottle settled on the edge. The room was lit by candles and the small bulbs from the vanity mirror and Y/N had placed a thick towel on the floor by the bath, with a few more hanging up.

She turned when she saw him enter and Spencer was sure he saw her gulp before removing her robe, her body completely naked underneath it. Now that his brain wasn’t fuddled by alcohol or the after effects, he could fully appreciate her naked form. Fuck.

She smirked when she saw him looking her up and down. Y/N knew was decent looking, she worked hard to take care of herself although she was by no means a gym bunny. She bent over the taps, slowing the flow of the water and climbing in. Settling herself against one end, she raised her eyes back to Spencer.

“You just gonna stand there and look?” she asked as she picked up a hair clip from the side of the bath and clipped her hair up.

Spencer stripped off his boxers and climbed in quickly, seating himself at the opposite end, the water level raising. The water was hot, just the way he liked it and with his added weight, the level was high enough to cover them both. He reached to the taps and turned them off.

“So…. ”

“So. We’re in the bath. Together. In candle light.”

Spencer looked around the room coming to the same conclusion that she was.

“This is all a bit more romantic than it was meant to be” Y/N commented.

“Yup. I was thinking the same thing. Can I have wine please.” Reid motioned to the glasses and she passed him one. Reid downed his in one go and Y/N quickly followed suit, refilling the glasses again before replacing the bottle back in its place.

“You were the one who mentioned my bathtub remember.”

“Only because you sent me a photo of yourself in it.” Spencer raised his eyebrow at her, his long legs knocking against hers under the water.

“True, true. I’ll give you that.”

“In fact, you were the one who initiated everything. The photo sending, the phone calls, the turning up at my door.”

“Reid, are you complaining?”

“Fuck no.”

“Cos it kinda sounds like you are.”

“I’m not… I swear it. It’s just…. I never in a million years expected to be sat naked in a bath tub, with you.”

Y/N laughed and flicked a dollop of foamy bubbles at him.

“I can honestly say that neither did I. In fact, when I first met you I kinda thought you’d be more into sharing a bath tub with Derek….. Or Hotch.”

Spencers face fell when he realised her implication. “Really? REALLY?”

“It was only during the first few weeks. And then I asked Penelope what your deal was. Have I offended you?”

Reid pursed his lips and twitched his nose. “Offended isn’t the right word, it’s just. People always get the wrong idea about me.”

“I don’t have the wrong idea now. You’ve completed changed my impression of you. It’s kinda funny seeing this other side of you, that no one in the office gets to see.” she sipped her wine again, readjusting her position. Spencer kinda wished she’d move though. She’d poured in quite a lot on bubble bath and it’s was obstructing his view of her chest.

“Thanks. I think. I still find it curious that you were in that chat room in the first place.”

“I explained why though” as she spoke, Y/N rolled her head on her neck, feeling it click. She winced.

“You okay?” Spencer picked up on it immediately.

“Just a bit of tension in my neck and shoulders is all. I have to crack my neck a lot to relieve it.”

He had seen her making the same motions at work but he’d never felt close enough to her before to ask why.

“Do you want… erm, I can give you a massage if you like. I’ve read quite a few books on massage and alternative therapies and stuff?”

Her eyes lit up at the mention of a massage and Spencer set his drink down, shifting his legs apart. Y/N carefully moved across the tub, trying not to send the water spilling over the sides. She rested herself between his legs, her back to him and he sat up straight in the water, cringing as he felt himself knock against her lower back as he shifted position.

“Sorry… ” he muttered.

“Don’t be.”

Reid flexed his fingers and placed his hands to her shoulders, kneading the soft flesh with his skin and pressing his thumbs in hard on the areas he knew could store tension.

Y/N rolled her head from side to side slowly, relishing in the feeling of his fingers against her shoulders, her eyes fluttering closed. After around five minutes or so, Y/N was feeling a lot less tense, her shoulders and neck slumping slightly. Reid had eased off on the kneading and his hands were now running up and down her arms, making her skin tingle. She shifted, resting back against his damp chest and tilting her head to the side, placing an open mouthed kiss on the side of his neck.

Taking the kiss as an invitation to do more Spencer pushed his hands forward, running them over her abdomen and up to her breasts, squeezing them lightly, her nipple catching between his index and middle finger. Y/N grazed her teeth along his throat, arching her back and pushing herself against his hands. He pinched her peaks softly, his eyes widening when she breathed out “harder.”

Doing as she asked, Spencer pulled on her breasts, rolling her buds between his fingers and tugging. She bit softly on his neck and let out a low moan, his dick twitching at the sound. Slipping one hand lower, he pushed it between her legs, running his long fingers through her folds, feeling silky fluid gathering there and mixing with the bath water. Finding her clit he started to rub, his other hand continuing to pull and tweak her chest.

Y/N was in ecstasy, jolts of pleasure shooting through her body as Spencer worked her clit and her breasts. The water was cooling rapidly but she couldn’t feel it, her skin was on fire from the sensations that Reid was causing. She was moaning and gasping into his neck, her eyes closed as she kissed and sucked at his throat, not even realising she was marking him with bites. Spender continued his motions between her legs, the water lapping at the sides of the tub as his hand worked away until she was rasping out his name and gripping the sides of the tub. When he was satisfied she had come, he retracted his hand, swishing it in the water slightly to cleanse it of her orgasm.

“Well… ” she breathed out.“I know you offered me a massage but that was something else. Tension relieved all over, I think.”

She licked at stripe up his neck and peppered kisses along his jawline, pulling back when she reached his lips.

“I really wanna fuck, but we’ll ruin the floor if we do it in here.”

“So let’s get out then.”

She grinned at him and they quickly pulled themselves out of the tub, not even bothering with towels. Y/N blew out the candles and pulled the plug before taking Spencers hand and leading him into her bedroom.

Her drapes were half closed, a strip of light from the moon and streetlamps streaming through as they entered, shining onto the bed almost as if it were a spot light. Y/N placed her hands flat onto to Reid’s chest, gently but firmly pushing him down onto her bed and climbing onto him, her knees either side of his body. He used his elbows to prop himself up, groaning as she ground her damp core over his groin.

“Ugh…. Y/N, I wanna be inside you.”

She smirked at his boldness and reached between their bodies, taking a hold of his shaft and positioning it at her entrance and raising her body. She slowly sank down onto him, taking him into her inch by inch before pulling all of the way back up again and repeating the action.

Reid let his back fall flat against the bed again, his hands reaching out and grasping her hips, helping to move her against him. Y/N squeezed and she slid up and down his cock, Spencers hands holding onto her firmly. She trailed a hand down her body giving him a show, palming caressing her breasts, tugging on her nipples and moaning as he bucked into her from beneath.

She moved faster, riding him as quickly as her body would allow it, looking down and seeing his eyes raking over her body watching her breasts as they jiggled with each bounce. She bit down on her lip and leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs. From the angle she was leaning, Spencer now had the perfect view and could actually see himself sliding in and out of her slit, his dick glistening with her slick as she moved on top of him. When she placed her hand between her legs and started to rub her clit as she rocked her hips back and forth, he thought he was going to come there and then, but he somehow managed to hold it together until she was almost mewling with need. Her body quivered on top of him and she removed her hand, readjusting her position so she was leaning forward against, her breasts now grazing against his chest. Gripping her waist, Spencer moved her hard and fast as he thrust as much as he could from his own position until his own orgasm spilled free.

Y/N climbed off him almost straight away, rolling onto her back next to him, her bedroom filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing as they struggled to gain control of their senses.

“I kinda feel like I need another shower after that….. ”


	12. Chapter 12

They didn’t shower again but they did clean up and order food, Y/N surprising the pizza delivery boy by opening the door in just a short robe which she only realised she hadn’t closed properly when she’d got back to the bedroom. Y/N shrugged when Spencer pointed it out to her, flicking on the TV in her bedroom and tossing the pizza box on her bed. They sprawled over her covers, eating pizza slices and channel surfing finally settling in on Rosemarys Baby which was showing and was only a few minutes in.

“Can you imagine finding out that you were pregnant and actually expecting the devil’s child?” she mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

Spencer shook his head. “I can’t imagine that at all. Mostly because I can’t imagine anyone actually telling me they were pregnant with my child.”

Oh. Y/N saw the sad look on his face. She reached out and patted his arm lightly. “Spence, it’ll happen. If you want it to happen, you’ll find the right girl and it will. You’ll be a great Dad, the way you interact with children is amazing.”

They resumed eating and watching the film, Y/N fetching another bottle of wine from the kitchen as Spencer shook the crumbs off the bed. When she came back into the bed room, he’d settled under her covers and she climbed in the other side suddenly thinking how weird this was. She turned her attention to the movie, sipping her wine, a question coming to her mind.

“Reid?”

“Hmmmm.”

“How long had it…. you know, been?”

He glanced at her, his eyes narrowed as he tried to understand her question. “Been?”

“Before we fucked. How long had it been since your last encounter?”

“Five months and….. Sixteen days.”

She spluttered.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way… but how? Who? When? Are you living a secret life outside of the team?”

“Aside from the one in chat zone you mean?”

“Yes.”

“If you must know it was when I last visited my mom. I got talking to one of the female bartenders at the hotel I was staying in and… Well, things happened.”

“Oh.”

“Just oh?” He drained his glass and refilled it, proffering the bottle to Y/N. She took it, topping hers up.

“Yes just oh.”

“Alright. So when was your last time.”

“Erm… Eleven months ago.”

Spencers eyes widened and a smirk crossed his face.

“That’s what the oh was for wasn’t it. You’re shocked that I’d had it more recently than you?”

“Pretty much. It’s just been me and my hand for the last eleven months.”

“Lucky hand.”

“Hahaha, that almost sounds like you’re flirting with me Spencer.”

“Perhaps I’m trying.”

“Perhaps you’re succeeding.”

“If I successful, what do I get?”

“Erm…. What would you like?”

Spencer smirked again, shaking a piece of hair out of his eyes. “Well. All those nights we were talking and it was just you and your hand, got me thinking about how hot it could be to watch you and that hand.”

She got what he was after and she pushed back her covers and unbelted her robe, letting the sides fall to the bed. She looked over to his face seeing him dragging his bottom lip between his teeth as she lazily ran her hand up and down her body.

“Get comfortable then, pretty boy.”

…

Spencer and Y/N barely slept, passing out at around 4am. Y/N gave Reid quite the show, him completely enamoured with her facial expressions, her noises, the flush on her body as she bought herself to an intense orgsm. Afterwards she more or less demanded the same treatment from him, sitting naked astride his thighs as he got himself off, looking at her splendid form. It took him a lot less time than it had her which was expected given what he had just watched. Once they had both come, they’d ended up screwing twice more, idly chatting in between when they were both recovering. Their bodies spent, they crashed, waking up three hours later to Spencers cell phone blaring.

He shot up in bed feeling for it on the cabinet as Y/N burrowed under the covers, groaning at how fuzzy her head felt. The wine and lack of sleep were seriously affecting her. She could barely make out the conversation only waking up when Spencer rocked her shoulder gently.

“Wake up. That was Penelope, something was missed in the files, Hotch needs us all back in ASAP. She’ll be ringing you no doubt any….. ”

Y/Ns cell started to sing and she clumsily reached for it, almost knocking off her wine glass in the process as Spencer crept quietly around her room, gathering up his things.

“Hey… Yes… Yeah yeah yeah, Hotch needs us back in, I already know….. What? Huh? Garcia, I’m hungover and half asleep, I’ve got no idea what I just said. Of course I didn’t know how would I?…. I’ll see you soon.”

She ended the call and disconnected, groaning as she rolled out of bed mentally scolding herself for what she’d said on the phone. She dressed quickly, not bothering to shower, her body aching. She heard a loud curse from the bathroom where Spencer had disappeared into and he stalked back in, glaring at her.

“What the fuck is this?” he pointed at a large purple hickey on his neck.

“Shit…. Sorry.” she HAD got a little carried away last night.

“I don’t have time to go home, how the hell do I explain this?”


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later and Y/N and Spencer were in the office, clutching coffees like their lives depended on it.

Y/N had insisted on driving in although she really shouldn’t have given the amount of sleep versus the amount of wine she’d consumed. She’d dropped Spencer off just before the buildings entrance so that it didn’t appear that they’d arrived together, although she’d only ended up walking into the office two minutes after he had.

Y/N had found the issue of the love bites hilarious at first, laughing harder the more Spencer glared at her and rubbed his neck. She hadn’t meant to mark him but she also hadn’t heard him complaining when she was doing it. In the end, she’d dabbed concealer over the worst of it and found an old black scarf that they’d wrapped around his neck. It wasn’t exactly cold outside, but he’d think of something.

“Late night, Y/N?” Morgan asked her as she drained her coffee, wincing at the noise the mug made as she replaced it on the table.

“Yup.”

“Spencer looks like death as well. You planning on removing that scarf any time soon, kid?”

Reid adjusted the scarf slightly and shook his head. He was uncomfortably warm but had no intention of removing it from around his throat. “I can feel a sore throat coming on, I’m trying to ward it off” he offered as his excuse.

The team worked for a few hours, discovering what they’d missed with Aaron calling the lead detective from the case and clearing up the misunderstanding. There was still paperwork to be done to account for the small error so Y/N went on a vending machine run to refuel, passing by Penelope and Derek who were hovering around Spencer.

“What is THAT on your scarf?” Garcia was pulling it away from his neck to inspect the marks the melting concealer was making and Y/N turned just in time to see a panicked look on Reid’s features as Derek spotted the love bites.

“Whay hey hey!!” a huge grin crossed Morgan’s face as he leant in to inspect his friends neck. Spencer was flushed red and Y/N could see the cogs in his brain turning.

“Whose the lucky lady then, Kid?”

“Just…. Someone” Reid muttered, tugging away from Penelope and Derek and trying to cover his neck again.

“Just someone? Looks like ‘just someone’ got a bit carried away. Is that what you were doing last night, well I guess the correct question would be is that WHO you were doing last night?”

Y/N wandered over to the three of them, avoiding eye contact with Spencer.

“What’s this?” she asked innocently.

“Spencers got a girl. That’s why he looks like death warmed up today” Penny sounded gleefully pleased for her younger colleague, grinning widely at him.

“So, Pretty Boy. When are we meeting this girl, and a better question: Where did YOU meet this girl? It is a girl right?”

Spencer scowled and Y/N bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Yes it’s a girl, no you’re not meeting her because we’re not dating. And I met her online.”

Penelopes eyes widened. “Online? You met her online? Have I started a trend here? First me, then Y/N and now you.”

Derek laughed “Sounds like I need to get myself on this site you’re all using. Which one is it? Chat zone, the same one Baby Girl used?”

Spencer nodded and Y/N started to walk away as Penelope continued the conversation.

“Chat zone? Spencer I haven’t seen you in there, what’s your user name?”

“Drblack…… Erm… I’m not telling you. Sorry.” Spencer scurried off, cursing himself for nearly revealing his user name to Garcia .

She was already on it though, mentally noting the part of the name he’d revealed, ready do to go back to her computer to track him and this mystery woman down.

And whilst she was there, she’d see if she could find Y/N too.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the rest of the team had been dismissed again, it took Penelope less than an hour to hack into Chat zone’s server, pull up all the user names which began with Drblack and to work out which one was Spencer. It wasn’t hard, as soon as she saw Drblackjacklover21 and saw that the location, she knew it to be him.

A few minutes later and she was in his account going through his conversations with a certain Trancedancequeen. She was both shocked and amazed, and seriously struggling to resist the urge to call for Derek and fill him in on Dr Reid’s apparent dirty side. This was not sort of language she’d expected to come out of Spencers mouth…. well, fingers. She wasn’t going to tell Derek though, not yet. It was one thing that she was going through Spencers messages when he very obviously hadn’t wanted her to find him, but it would be entirely a different thing bringing Morgan in on this. Garcia had her reasons though, she didn’t want Spencer to get hurt and it was soo easy to find yourself talking to someone online who wasn’t who they were saying they were.

Wiping the smirk off her face, Penelope hacked into Trancedancequeens account, working backwards to trace the IP address of the user, ready to run her through the database once she had a name.

“No fucking way.”

Penelope checked again. Yep, that address definitely matched.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus and all of his disciples.”

Recalling a photo from a few weeks ago, she scrunched her eyes shut.

“No no no no NO! Oh my God, no.”

She shut down her computer and grabbed her things.

…

Y/N had made a big show of asking Spencer if he wanted a ride home, pointing out how tired he was and saying she needed to get a few things from a store near him anyway. He’d made a bigger show of rejecting the offer at first before accepting, and the two of them had driven back to her apartment in companionable silence.

Spencer had simply intended on picking his clothes and overnight bag up, but Y/N had cracked opened a beer and offered him one, saying she was gonna order take out again in a while and find a film to watch, did he want to join her? He accepted straight away, finding that the more time he spent with her, the more he actually enjoyed her company. They bantered about movies for a while before choosing one from her extensive collection, and Y/N placed an order for Chinese food, excusing herself to change into sweats.

She didn’t feel uncomfortable slobbing around in front of Reid for some reason, perhaps because she felt like she didn’t need to impress him, they weren’t dating after all, they were simply using each others bodies. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and wiped her face completely clean of the make up she’d hurriedly applied in the car this morning, before slumping onto the couch next to him. He’d unbuttoned his top few buttons and rolled his sleeves up and was sat on her cushions with his legs crossed, the bright purple hickey on full display.

She smirked when she saw it and he clocked her gaze, rubbing his hand over the bruise and scowling.

“It’s not funny, Y/N.”

“It is, just a little bit. Derek’s face when he realised you were getting some was especially funny.”

Spencer picked up a small cushion and wacked Y/N with it, she giggled grabbing and holding onto it as he tried to tug it back.

“You’re really pretty when you laugh, you know” he told her suddenly.

“Pffft. I look terrible right now, no make up and my hairs a mess.” Y/N commented, brushing a loose piece of hair back and releasing the cushion.

“You never look terrible, you’re the most beautiful girl I know.”

Spencer suddenly felt very shy as those words left his mouth and Y/N felt her cheeks burning. She never blushed when a guy complimented her, why the fuck was she blushing now? She leant forward in her seat and brushed her lips against his cheek lightly.

“Thank you.”

They smiled warmly at each other and Y/N leant in again, Spencer meeting her mouth this time with his own as she crawled forward on the couch, moving closer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Y/N pulled back and clambered off the cushions and heading to her door. The takeout place had told her an hour at least so this was a pleasant surprise.

When she pulled the door open it wasn’t the expected takeout guy holding a bag of their food, but was instead Penelope Garcia. Y/N eyes widened as she pushed passed her and walked into the apartment, over to the couch where Reid was sat.

“Oh my goodness, so it’s actually true. I thought… I thought maybe I’d got it wrong, that maybe it was someone one else in this building and it was just a coincidence that you were both seeing people you’d met online. But you’re here so it must be true. Oh my, Oh my, Oh my! You and Spencer, Spencer and Y/N. This is huge, this is so huge.”

Spencer looked at Y/N, completely horrified that Penelope was here and saying the things she was. It sounded very much like she knew, and this was not something either of them had planned for.

Y/N spoke calmly. “Penelope, what are you even on about? Me and Spence were talking about a film I owned on the drive home, so he came in to borrow it. We got to talking, is all.”

Garcia narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Bullshit. Nope. I don’t buy it. At all. You’re Trancedancequeen and he’s Drblackjacklover21, and you two have been up to all sorts of naughty things online! I’ve read the conversations, I’ve seen the photos… Oh gosh, I wish I hadn’t but I’ve seen them.”

Y/Ns face dropped and her expression turned to one of anger. “You hacked me? After I specifically asked you not to go looking for me on that site?”

“Actually, technically I hacked Spencer. I wanted to make sure he wasn’t being led astray by some random woman who was going to break his heart. And then I found out it was you! I’m so happy! And a little freaked and creeped out also, but the main feeling is happiness. So are you two in love!?!? ”

Y/N just shook her head, anger still clouding her face. Spencer didn’t say anything, he couldn’t quite think of the right words to say to make this situation go away.

“I’m not happy with you Penelope, I’m not happy at all. You disrespected our privacy here. I get that your intentions were good, or at least you thought they were, but Spencer gave you no indication that anything was wrong. You had no right to hack him and therfore hack me.”

“But…. but, I…. I… I was just…. ”

“You couldn’t handle that Spencer didn’t want to tell you, so you used your skills to get the information anyway.”

Reids head was turning from one girl to the other, he was also annoyed at Garcia but thought that Y/N’s tone was extremely harsh.

“I just…. I’m sorry! But…. But…..I’m so happy for you guys! Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“Because there’s nothing to tell anyone Penelope. We’re not together, we’re not even dating. We don’t like each other like that.”

Spencer was surprised by sharpness and disdain in her voice and he placed his drink down.

“So… You’re just…like hooking up?” Garcia looked even more confused than ever.

“It’s none of your business Penelope. It never was. There’s nothing going on between me and Spencer that concerns anyone.”

“I’ll…. I’ll go then. I’m sorry, I just…. I’ll go.” The technical analyst looked close to tears as she turned around and left.

“Can you believe her?” Y/N threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

“She was just looking out for me, it’s what she does. Yes she shouldn’t have done it but…. well it’s just Penelopes way.”

“Yeah but now she’s gonna tell Derek and it’ll be all over the team and I can’t cope with everyone knowing that me and you have been sleeping together.”

There it was, Spencer thought. She WAS ashamed of what they’d been doing together, ashamed that she’d been found out that she’d been doing things with him. He stood up.

“I’m going to go. I suddenly feel incredibly tired and that I want to be alone.” He stuffed his feet into his shoes and collected his belongings.

“What about food, and the movie?”

Spencer just shrugged “I’ll see you at work.”

Spencer left, giving Y/N a final look. He felt sad, it actually seemed that maybe there was more between them but yet again he was mistaken.

Y/N watched him go, feeling annoyed with everyone and then suddenly very alone in the empty apartment. She’d been looking forward to his company tonight and had gone from pleasant company and more than likely sex, to having way too much food, no company, no sex, and the distinct impression that she’d upset Spencer as well as Garcia.

Fuck.


	15. Chapter 15

To say work was uncomfortable was an understatement. Having to act like Y/N wasn’t pissed off with Penelope wasn’t easy for her, and Spencer was finding acting normally around the pair of them incredibly hard to do.

Y/N couldn’t understand why Spencer was pretty much blanking her though, only talking to her when he had to. He’d ignored her texts, her phone calls and her online messages even though she could see that he’d read them. What irritated her even more was that although Spencer seemed slightly uncomfortable in Garcia’s presence, he was still talking to her like a friend, whereas with her it was almost like she didn’t even exist to him.

After an agonising four days at work, Y/N found herself skipping into Penelopes bat cave, seeking the solice and advise of her friend. Penny glanced away from keyboard, double taking and spinning around immediately when she saw it was her.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I accidentally invaded your privacy” she blurted out quickly. Y/N pulled out another chair and threw herself down into wearily.

“I’m sorry I reacted so badly to it. I know you were only looking out for Spencer and I know your reasons why. And…. If I hadn’t been the other person, I’ll admit that I’d probably have been right beside you desperately trying to find out the identity of the person Reid had been talking to.”

“So….are we okay?” the pink lipped technical guru asked tentatively.

“We’re okay.”

“I have to ask. How? Like, did you know it was him from the start? I need to know, I need to know everything. EVERYTHING!”

Y/N sighed and accepted the fact that she was going to have to fill Garcia in on at least some of the story. “I didn’t know it was him to begin with. We’d been talking for a few weeks and then one night the conversation got a little risqué and photos were exchanged. And then we agreed to meet up. When we realised it was each other, we both freaked out a little and avoided the chat room. But apparently we couldn’t stay away for very long.”

“And then what happened?” Penny leant forward on her hands, a gleam in her eyes as she smiled.

“We started talking again online and then…. things just happened.”

“So that night we were all out together, it WAS Spencer you went home with?”

Y/N nodded “Although technically he went home first and I followed a while later. But yes, when you called me the next day and said you were outside my apartment, that was who I was with. He was dropping me off.”

“And the love bites on his neck, you?”

Another nod.

“That first photo you showed me. I’m kinda disturbed to know that it actually was him.”

“I know that feeling, believe me. I assume that you read some of the chats?”

Penelope nodded at her and Y/N felt herself blushing lightly knowing her friend had seen some of the filthy things she’d written.

“Those chats were hot stuff, I’ve gotta say. You put mine and Derek’s flirty conversation to shame, girl.”

Y/N laughed beginning to feel more at ease with the conversation. Garcia continued “I’ve got to ask though, are you two really JUST hooking up? Or is it more? I won’t say anything, I promise. I’m surprised but I also actually think you two would be really really great together.”

“It was just….”

The door to Penelopes office swung open and Spencer strode in as if he’d been summoned, knowing he was being talked about.

“Garcia I need….. ” he spotted Y/N sitting on the chair next to Penelopes and stopped in his tracks “I’ll come back later.”

The two women watched him turn around and leave, slamming the door behind him as he went and they turned back to each other.

“It was just sex. Right now though, it’s nothing at all. He’s not speaking to me or responding to my messages. Any of them. I don’t know why.”

Garcia screwed up her face thoughtfully, trying to rack her brains.

“Is this ever since I found out? Like, did he stay after I left?”

“Nope. I was freaking out about you knowing because I thought you’d run and tell Derek and then it would be all over the team and I just couldn’t cope with people knowing that me and Spencer had actually slept together.”

Penelope raised her eyebrows “And did you voice that outloud?”

Oh.

Yes she had. And now she’d repeated those words she heard exactly how Spencer would have taken them.

“Oh fuck.”

“Exactly.” Garcia agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer left Penelopes office in a huff.

SHE was in there and the two had been smiling and laughing with each other. He wondered whether they’d been laughing about him, but then again he didn’t think Garcia would be cruel enough to make jokes at his expense.

Y/N on the other hand…. Her comment about not being able to cope if the rest of the team found out about them had really gotten to him, so much so that he pretty much blanking Y/N completely. He knew he was being immature and childish but she’d really hurt his feelings and it was the only way he knew how to react. Yes, it was meant to be just sex with no strings attached but the fact that she’d seemed so distraught about the others potentially finding out had felt like a kick to the gut, especially after he’d been honest with her already about his insecurities when it came to being weighed up against the other male members of the team.

Feeling annoyed, Spencer quickly finished his paperwork and submitted it to Hotch before gathering up his things and leaving. On a normal day, he’d have stayed behind to help the others clear the mounds of paperwork that always accumulated after every case, but today he just needed to be away from the BAU. Away from her.

When Y/N left Penelopes office she went looking for him. She needed to apologise for what she’d said, the way she’d said it. She wasn’t ashamed of sleeping with him as such, she just didn’t want the whole of the BAU questioning them, judging them, and teasing them. It would make things awkward and she wasn’t very good at dealing with awkward. She couldn’t find Spencer though and when she asked Rossi where he was, she was disappointed to find that he’d left for the day. Sighing, she settled back in at her desk to complete the last of her paperwork finally leaving two hours later and driving straight to Spencers apartment building and banging on his door.

“What?” he said wearily when he pulled opened the door seeing it was Y/N.

“I’m sorry for what I said okay. I’m sorry for the way it sounded.”

Spencer shrugged but made no effort to move aside to let her in.

“Can we talk about this like adults please, I said I was sorry!”

“You did. Nearly a week after you said it. I get it, we’re not dating, you don’t HAVE to be considerate of my thoughts and feelings at all. But even after I tell you about my insecurities, you still manage to make me feel bad about myself.”

“Spence…. I never meant to. I just… What we’re doing is between us. Not them. You know how badly Derek would rip us, you know the sly little comments Rossi would make. Is it really worth it all just for sex?”

Something flickered across Spencers face and Y/N realised that yet again she’d said the wrong thing. But there was no way she was admitting that maybe, just maybe this had been about more than that. She couldn’t, not when she’d preached and preached to him that this was just about them both getting their kicks.

“Just leave. Please.”

“Spence… ” Y/N tried to think of the right thing to say but her brain was coming up with a blank. His face was a set resolve and she sighed, retreated from his door frame and allowing him to close the door on her.

…

A few months passed by and although things were strained between Spencer and Y/N, it was slowly becoming easier. Luckily, as they’d never acted like the best of friends to begin, with the only person who really sensed something was up was Garcia. And she quite frankly wanted to smash both of their heads together.

Y/N found herself missing their late night chats, not just the pervy ones. She missed their conversations about movies and literature, she missed the casual banter that had flowed so easily online between them. She missed DrJackblacklover21, which in turn meant that she missed Spencer.

She logged in almost every night, even when they were out on a case and in hotel rooms a few doors away from each. She waited, watched his name on her list of friends to see if his tiny light would start to flash, but it never did.

What she didn’t know was that Spencer was doing the same, but from a different profile he’d set up essentially to spy on her. As horrible as she’d made him feel, he missed their talks too. Hell, he missed her. But he had no idea how to talk to Y/N about this, especially not after how she’d made him feel. The more he replayed that conversation though, the more he realised that maybe he’d jumped to the wrong conclusion about what she’d said and what she’d meant. He hadn’t wanted to rest of the team to find out either because of the incessant teasing that would have followed. But he was stubborn, and didn’t know how to admit to her that maybe he had been out of line. She had turned up at his door to try to apologise after all, and he’d simply dismissed her.

“Hey Kid, you still coming to Rossis’ tonight?” A large hand clamped down on Spencers shoulder and he looked up to see Derek hovering over him.

Rossi had invited the whole team plus some of the other members of the FBI to a soiree at his, a standard practice that took place every six months or so. Reid didn’t particularly want to go this evening, not with the atmosphere between him and Y/N still being frosty, but he really had no excuse.

He’d heard Garcia and Emily asking the same question of Y/N earlier so he knew she definitely was going to be there. He nodded at Morgan, shuffling the papers in front of him on the desk, his shoulders heaving with a sigh.

“Reid. You okay?” Derek looked at him with concern and Spencer plastered a smile on his face.

“I’m fine, honestly. Just tired. I’m still coming though but I won’t be staying for long.”

“Thats a shame. That cute little brunette Lexie from the second floor is going to be there, or so I hear. You know, the one from sex crimes? A little birdy told me that she has quite the crush on our resident genius here.”

Reid had told Derek that his online ‘thing’ had fizzled out and ever since, all his friend had done was point out other females to him.

“The little birdy was probably talking crap Derek. I’ll see you later, I’ve got things to do.” Derek’s face fell as Spencer collected his bag from under his desk and pushed away from his seat.

His friend was acting weird and had been for a while now. Something was up, he just didn’t know what. Maybe Garcia would know?

He went off to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

Y/N had been at Rossi’s house for two hours now, desperately trying not to guzzle down the alcohol that was freely on offer, but feeling like she needed more and more alcohol as each moment passed by.

Spencer was there and aside from a curt nod, he’d barely acknowledged her. One thing Reid was apparently very VERY good at, was holding grudges and he very obviously had one against her which he wasn’t going to to let drop. Something else he was apparently very very good at was being oblivious to the fact that Lexie Barker from the second floor, was very heavily trying to flirt with him. The woman was practically shoving her breasts in his face and he wasn’t giving any indication that he was even aware that she was coming on to him. Y/N rolled her eyes as she sipped her martini, trying to pay attention to the conversation that was happening around her, Anderson and Emily discussing the pros and cons of…..god knows what, Y/N had mentally checked out long ago.

Derek and Penelope had been acting strangely all evening too, sloping off to the side if the room and not conversing with the rest of the team, or the rest of the office for the best part of the evening. Their gazes flickered between Y/N and Spencer and then they’d turn to each other and talk in low hushed tones, Derek bending down to whisper into Penelopes ear.

“I’ll be back in a bit” Y/N told Emily and Anderson, moving away from them over to where Morgan and Garcia were stood. They smiled brightly at her, Derek’s expression more of a smirk.

“Alright, what gives?” she asked them both, picking up another glass of wine from the refreshments table they were hovering in front of.

“Nothing. Nothing at all” Penelope licked her ruby red lips and sipped her beverage.   
“Are you having fun?”

“Not overally. I kinda feel like I have a headache. I might call a cab.”

Derek chuckled and glanced over at Spencer and Lexie. Y/N followed his gaze, scowling when she saw the attractive brunette with her hand on Spencers arm.

“So that’s what we’re calling it now, a headache?” Derek commented, his lips curling as he tried to hide his grin.

“Pardon me?” Y/Ns eyebrows shot up at his words, looking to Penelope and seeing her friend avoiding her eyes.

Derek laughed “Well sweet cheeks, ever since you’ve got here all you’ve done is watch Lexie flirting with our boy over there with a look on your face that says you wouldnt piss on her if she was on fire. I think somebody’s jealous.”

“Why…. why exactly would I be jealous, Morgan?” she turned her back to Spencer and Lexie to face Derek, trying to resist the urge to yell at Penelope.

“It just seems to me that perhaps SOMEONE would rather have Spencer all for themselves. It’s quite odd that both of you met someone online and it ‘fizzled’ out at almost exactly the same time, don’t you think?”

Penelope shifted uncomfortably as Y/N glared at her.

“I didn’t tell him! Well I did, but he asked. He came to my officer earlier and said that you’d both been acting weirdly and did I know what was wrong.”

“So you just told me him. Everything?”

Penelope looked guilty as fuck as she nodded.

“PENELOPE! Wait… Did you, Oh god tell me you didn’t show him the transcripts. Or the photos?”

“I swear I didn’t show him those. I swear it.”

“There’s transcripts?” Morgan took a swig of his beer. “Baby girl, you been holding out on me? I wanna see what our boy genius wrote that was so good that it had Y/N sucking on his neck like a horny teenage.”

“Oh what fucking fresh hell is this, can you guys shut the hell up?” Y/N was raising her voice now and drawing attention to them. Spencer made his way over to the group as did Emily, wondering what the commotion was.

“Y/N? Everything okay?” Emily touched her arm, trying to calm her friend down.

“No it’s not. Apparently none of us in the team can have any secrets without everyone knowing about them” she was still glaring daggers at Garcia, the blonde stepping back slightly and looking down at the floor.

Spencer cleared his throat, interjecting into the conversation “Secrets…. Erm, whose secrets exactly.”

He looked at Morgan and the shit eating grin on his face was enough to tell Reid that Morgan knew.

“Oh….That secret” directing his next comment to Y/N he said with a hint of disdain “Well I guess that explains why you were almost shouting, you did say you couldn’t cope with everyone knowing.”

“Oh for love of God, I tried to tell you I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well perhaps you shouldn’t have said it the way you did in the first place then. But yeah, I can see that you’re definitely not coping well right now……”

Emily put her hand up to stop Spencer as Y/N looked around to see that Rossi and Hotch had joined the group too.

“Can someone just explain to me what’s going on please and why it looks like Y/N and Reid are going to strangle each other.”

Derek laughed again “Maybe they are. Some people are into that in the bedro…..”

“SHUT UP MORGAN” Spencer and Y/N exclaimed in unison.

“Guys, seriously now. What’s happened?” Emily asked again. Spencer folded his arms across his chest looking directly at Y/N.

This was her chance to prove that she wasn’t ashamed of sleeping with him, that it had just been a throw away comment that she’d made that he’d taken the wrong way. Spencer waited.

“Fine” Y/N downed her glass and fished in her bag for her cell phone, getting ready to call for a cab straight after. “The two biggest mouths in the BAU know anyway so it won’t be long until the whole of the FBI do. Spencer and I slept together. On multiple occasions. The people we both met online, it was each other. Okay. Happy?”

She looked around the group of her closest colleagues. Spencer had turned a slight shade of pink. Derek was still smirking, Emily’s jaw had fallen open, and both Aaron and Dave simply looked amused.

“Are you still….?” Emily asked when she was finally able to speak through her shock.

Y/N shook her head. “No, because I said something I shouldn’t have and hurt his feelings. I didn’t want you guys to find out and he took that to mean that I was ashamed of sleeping with him.”

She looked directly at Spencer now, ignoring the stares from the others.

“Spencer, I wasn’t ashamed of that. I just didn’t want people to know because I didn’t want the teasing, the jokes, the questions. I didn’t want them to affect what was happening between us, I didn’t want them to ruin it. But I did that myself by choosing my words poorly and then leaving it too long to apologise.”

She swallowed back her emotion and looked back to Morgan.

“Are you happy now? Feel free to make all the jokes at our expense that you like, I’m going home.”

With that, Y/N turned on her heel and walked through the now quiet room into the foyer and out the front door, getting ready to dial for a cab.

She was so done with tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

Y/N called her cab and walked to the end of Rossi’s extremely long drive way to wait for it. She had no idea how to feel about any of this, all she knew was that she was extremely upset and annoyed with Penelope for betraying her trust and revealing her secret to Derek, thereby causing a scene and pretty much forcing her to reveal it to the rest of the team.

She was also sad. Sad that because of a few words she’d ruined something that actually had the potential to be great. Because it hadn’t been just about getting off. She’d talked to him online for five weeks before finding out it was Spencer for a reason, and as much as she hated to admit it to anyone, she missed it. She missed him. She missed their banter, their deep conversations online, she missed the intimacy. She missed Spencer. And that was three words she thought she’d never ever think.

Y/N sighed, spotting headlights coming towards her from the end of the road. She just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed, feeling sorry for herself. She squinted at the oncoming vehicle, moving to the curb when she saw it was a cab.

“Y/N?”

A voice caught her off guard and she spun around to face it’s owner as the cab pulled up alongside her. It was Spencer, a curious look on his face.

She didn’t respond to him, simply looking at him and waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t she turned back around and opened the door to the cab, sliding in. Much to her surprise, Spencer slid in beside her, reeling off her address to the driver. The short ride back to her apartment was made in silence and when they arrived at her destination Spencer followed her up the stairs and into her apartment.

Tossing her bag and coat into her closet she turned to face him.

“Why are you even here Spencer?”

“Because you told them, you told them all.”

“Well I didn’t exactly have much choice did I? Penelope had already spilled to Derek so it was just a matter of time.”

Spencer stepped closer to her, his eyes fixed on hers.

“It’s not just that. You said something. You said you didn’t want them to know because you didn’t want them affecting what was happening between us, that you didn’t want their comments and their jokes to affect it.”

She HAD said that, and it was very much true.

“So what exactly was happening between us that you didn’t want them to ruin?” Reid’s voice was no more than a whisper, as if he was scared of asking the question himself.

It was now on never, Y/N thought.

“I…. I erm…. Spencer, I like you. A lot. We’ve worked together for so long but I feel like it’s only since we started talking online that I was seeing the real you. And I liked it. Our talks, all of them, left me wanting more. Even after I knew it was you I still wanted to keep talking, it was just weird at first. And then everything else happened.”

She paused to take a breath, not looking at his face. “I’m sorry I offended you, I truthfully didn’t mean what I said in the way it came out.”

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have been so sensitive about it and I should have asked you rather than let it get to me.”

“Yes you should have. Sometimes I say things without thinking, especially when I’m comfortable with someone. And Penelope riled me up something rotten that day.”

Spencer nodded, whispering “I know” under his breath as he moved closer still.

“So what happens now then, now that they all know?” he placed hand under Y/Ns chin, tilting her face up so he could see her eyes.

“What do you want to happen, Spencer?”

“Everything. I want the late night conversations to come back, the discussions about everything and anything. But I want to do it in person, lying in bed next to each other or even sitting across from each other in a restaurant.”

“Like a date?” she fought to keep her lips from twitching up into a grin. He nodded.

“Okay. Maybe we could do that tomorrow night? The actually going out together thing, I mean.”

Spencers mouth spread into a smile and the pair looked at each other.

“So what do we do tonight then?”

Y/N licked her lips and placed her hand on the back of Spencers neck, lightly carresing his soft hair. “I can think of something” she whispered. She pushed up onto her tip toes as he lowered his head to meet her halfway.

Their lips crashed together like two cars colliding, messy and hard, with an explosion of feelings running through their bodies. Spencer wrapped his arm around Y/N’s waist pulling her close to him as her hands began roaming his torso, almost immediately pulling at the buttons on his shirt. He couldn’t help but smirk against her mouth, enjoying the feeling of being wanted and needed for something other than his intelligence. He let her pull his shirt and jacket off, discarding them on to the floor where they stood as he reached for the hem of her dress, slipping his hands underneath the fabric and cupping her lace covered ass.

They’d been stood by her kitchen and Reid sneaked a glance behind her, assessing the height of her kitchen work tops and then quickly pushing her backwards and moving her towards them, his lips never once leaving hers. As Y/N’s back hit the edge of the counter she felt Spencer brace himself and then bend his knees slightly before lifting her onto the counter.

He pulled away from her mouth and she raised an eyebrow at him, both and impressed and surprised by his move. He shrugged and nudged open her legs so that he could stand between them, pressing himself against her as she locked her ankles together around his waist.

“Not wasting much time here are we?” Y/N gasped out as Reid bent his head and attached his lips to her collar bone, kissing and nibbling his way down her front as she leaned back on her hands. He slipped his fingers under her dress and bra strap, sliding it down one shoulder and pulling away the fabric to expose her creamy breast to him, her nipple quickly puckering in the air.

“Nope…. No time wasted at all. I can stop though, if you want to go slower?” came his hoarse reply just before his tongue flicked out over her hardened bud, causing her to groan. She used her legs to push him closer to her, feeling his bulge pressing against her panties which were getting increasingly damper by the second.

“Screw slow” Y/N moved her hands to his buckle, making quick his work of unfastening it and pushing his trousers and boxers down, freeing him from his constraints. Reaching between her legs, she tugged her underwear to one side, wrapping her hand around his length and drawing him to her.

Spencer found her entrance already slick with need and he slowly pushed himself inside of her, feeling her walls clamping down on him as he was engulfed by the warm damp heat that was her centre. Gripping her hips as she held on to the edge of the counter to stop from slipping, he started to thrust in and out of her, watching her lips part as gasps and moans slipped out.

Reid slipped one hand between their bodies, using this thumb to circle her clit inciting further expletives to escape from her throat as he pounded into her, building his pace quickly with her ankles locked around his waist. It was only a matter of minutes before he felt himself nearing his edge. Y/N didn’t appear quite there yet and he slowed his movements.

“Don’t stop… ” she whimpered, her eyes half closed as she clenched down earning a grunt from Spencer.

“If I carry on, I won’t last much longer and you’re not…”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s still amazing and you can get me back later if I don’t finish now. We have all night. In fact, we have every night, right?”

Spencer lowered his head to capture her lips in another kiss, whispering “Right” in agreement, before resuming his thrusts, driving in and out of her quickly until he could take it no longer and felt himself releasing into her. He slowed his thrusts, his dick twitching as it emptied his orgasm out. Spencer rested his forehead to Y/Ns, their breaths coming out in pants. His legs felt week and he used his hands to steady himself.

“Do you wanna….move into the bedroom to rest for a for bit?” Y/N ask, feeling him shaking slightly with the exertion. He nodded and she motioned to the kitchen roll that was within his reach. He passed it to her and she wadded up a piece, placing it between her legs as he pulled out and pulled his trousers back up.

“Go on through, I’ll be in in a sec once I’ve cleaned up and got us both a drink.”

Spencer did as she said, moving to her bedroom and stripping down to his boxers, sliding in between her sheets. He could hear movement in her bathroom and when she reappeared fifteen minutes later, she was dressed in pajama shorts with a strappy top, her hair piled into a messy bun and her face clear of make up. She still looked like the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She placed a bottle of water on her bedside table and handed him one, before climbing in beside him and snuggling up.

“You realise that we’re totally gonna get ripped to shreds at work on Monday?” Y/N asked as Spencer slid his arm around her pulling her close.

“I do.”

“I think it’s worth it though. At least now we don’t have to hide.”

Spencer grinned to himself as she placed her head on his chest, her fingers drawing lazy patterns on his abdomen.

“It definitely is worth it.”

…

When they walked into the BAUs office the following Monday, they did so together, holding hands.

Derek was the first to see them and immediately started clapping and whooping, Garcia and Emily joining in as Rossi and Hotch just shook their heads, smiles on their faces.

As embarrassing as it was for those few minutes, it really was worth it. Both Spencer and Y/N had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a big ask but if you’re enjoying my content and you’re financially able to then you may consider buying me a Ko-Fi as a way of financially supporting my writing. Many thanks to you if you do, it means so much to me that anyone might enjoy my work enough to dontate to me
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/cherrywhisp


End file.
